Missing Puzzle Piece
by spidergirl91
Summary: AU.Troy knew there was a piece missing to the 'perfect' puzzle of Gabriella Montez. Loosely based on The Virgin Suicides. Sexual situation. Suicidal themes COMPLETE
1. Missing Piece

**A/N: I first got the idea for this story after I was a trailer for The Virgin Suicides. After watching the complete movie I decided I wouldn't base this fic exactly on the plot, but touch on some unde****rlying issues. I hope you enjoy it and r & r.**

_Gabriella Mo__ntez - smart, sassy, beautiful, elegant, mysterious...indescribable._

Troy Bolton could think of a million and one words to label her yet all of them seemed to be an understatement. He didn't think anyone in his entire school could describe Gabriella...she was a complete and utter mystery.

She had arrived at East High the year before for ambiguous reasons not one East High gossip monger could discover. She was quiet, yet could speak her mind if need be. S he had an innocent beauty which was unlike any other Troy had ever encountered, and she had shot straight up to top of the class after her first month at East High. She had a strict, religious mother and no other known relations.

The whole school knew all these facts about Gabriella yet Troy wanted to know more; he wanted to get to know her and fill in the puzzle which always mystified him.

"So Hoops...do you wanna set up a workout during free period?" Troy's best friend, Chad Danforth, curiously asked his captain who was more occupied with other thoughts.

"Yeah...sure." Troy dumped his books in his locker not really listening.

"God dude...you've got to stop this..."

Troy frowned at his friend, "Stop what?"

"Your obsession with Gabriella Montez..." Chad replied seriously and Troy tried to laugh this unnerving comment off.

"Obsession? I don't think so..."

"All you do is talk of her, or you're staring at her or you completely blank out. It's not healthy." Chad tried to joke and Troy merely shook his head.

"There's just something about her...I know it...I'm gonna talk to her."

"Oh no you don't. She'll just ignore you like she does everybody else. Besides, she's little miss perfect what could you be missing?"

Troy had to disagree. Gabriella was definitely missing a piece to her 'perfect' puzzle.

----

Doctor Martin Roberts had been a professional psychologist for over 30 years now and so, approaching his 55th birthday he had seen his fair share of intriguing cases. Yet none so more intriguing as his youngest patient, who he had been seeing for a year, was.

"Good afternoon Gabriella...how's your week been?"

He settled himself comfortably in his familiar chair motioning for the seventeen year old to sit opposite him.

"As good as can be expected."

Martin looked up from his clipboard, eyeing the attractive young girl's features. She looked calm, complacent and he could easily tell she didn't want to be here. Hell, she never wanted to be here. Yet behind her cold, brown eyes was a sadness which the doctor could tell was eating her up inside.

"How've you been feeling lately?"

"Like shit...that's what you want to hear right?" She shot back, folding her arms and the doctor barely flinched. This was why Gabriella fascinated him. She could be so quiet and give nothing away then snap back with so much emotion you'd wonder where it came from.

"No, I want to hear what you've got to say."

"You want to hear because my mother will overpay you to deal with me so she doesn't have to."

"Did you fight with your mother again this week?"

It wouldn't be a surprise if Gabriella said yes. Her mother, he had perceived, was a very strict, controlling woman and Gabriella seemed to have a lot of pent up anger towards her.

"Is there a time when I don't with that bitch?"

"How about at school? Do you fight at school with anyone?"

"No...at school I don't talk to anyone."

"And why's that?"

"I'd rather be alone..."


	2. Intentions

Troy looked up from his notes for a moment and his eyes caught Gabriella's face concentrating on a movie which their history teacher was forcing them to watch. He, however, was concentrating on the way Gabriella's pen would gracefully skim the page, or how she'd scratch her neck or yawn. He just couldn't look away.

Why was he so mesmerized by her? He didn't even know, yet he was too late to stop himself as he leant forward in his seat, his lips dangerously close to her flawless neck.

"I'm going to ask you out." He whispered to her slowly and he noted she barely moved as she replied.

"Yeah, right..."

"I'm being serious."

"And so am I. I'm not interested Troy Bolton."

Troy breathed in deeply as Gabriella kept her back to him and went back to watching the movie. Well, she knew his name that was a start, yet the rejection part he wasn't going to take so lightly.

"Why not?", He pushed on and finally she turned to face him, her dark eyes boring into his own causing his breath to hitch.

"I don't want to."

"Look, nothing fancy or anything. It's just we're in all the same classes and I think we should finally get to know each other." He replied hopefully as she watched him almost thoughtfully.

"Tomorrow night. 7 pm. Be ready to meet my mother."

And with that she turned back around, leaving behind a speechless Troy to have his own little victory dance.

----

"What's with the grin dude?" Troy caught up with his friend at lunch and Chad couldn't work out why he was so happy.

"You'll never guess."

"No I won't. So just tell me."

"Tomorrow night I'm going out with Gabriella Montez."

Chad's jaw dropped in disbelief. "No way. That frigid bitch actually said yes?"

Troy ignored this comment and merely nodded joining the cafeteria line.

"Shit...well you got your dream date man. Hopefully you'll get over her soon."

----

"So you said yes to this boy?" Dr. Roberts frowned curiously as Gabriella nodded. Biting her fingernail almost anxiously.

"Troy...he's the basketball captain."

"Do you like him?"

"I am a girl Dr. Roberts..."

Dr. Roberts noted how Gabriella's disposition had changed and she leant her head back in her chair.

"So you're attracted to him?"

"I'm not as frigid as everybody thinks doctor. Any girl would be lying if she denied being attracted to Troy"

She seemed to slowly move her hands up her thighs, her dress rising slightly and he cleared his throat.

"Do you date Gabriella?"

"My mother is oblivious to all..." She continued, closing her eyes and smiling mischievously and Dr. Roberts frowned concerned.

From the sounds of her comment there was a lot he hadn't covered with Gabriella.

'Are you sexually active?"

"No...I'm a virgin...surprised?" She looked up at him curiously, biting her lip, her legs slowly parting. He avoided this action by diverting his eyes to his clipboard.

"Gabriella...what are your intentions towards Troy?"

She smiled again and chuckled to herself, "Completely dishonourable."

"And what do you believe are his?"  
"I don't know. But I'm willing to find out."

Dr. Roberts cleared his throat again as Gabriella traced circles on her upper thighs slowly.

"What do you think your mother will have to say?"

"She'll obviously interrogate him, but I don't care what she thinks."

"Whatever happened to wanting to be alone?"

"Companionship doesn't hurt doctor. Besides, I've always had a crush on him..."

**A/N: Stay tuned for the date. R & R**


	3. Popcorn Box

Troy looked around the large house anxiously awaiting Gabriella to return downstairs with a jacket. He barely moved, afraid to touch anything; it was very cold and clean, almost like a museum.

"You're Troy Bolton I presume."

Troy jumped, startled, as a cold voice came from behind him. Turning around to face it, he found a stern looking woman, who crossed her arms looking him over.

"Uh...yeah I am. Nice to meet you Ms. Montez." He anxiously offered his hand for her to shake yet she didn't even move.

"Do you drink?"

"Uh..."

"Do you drive?"

"Yeah."

"Make sure the two don't mix around my daughter. I expect her home by 9.30 pm."

Troy stared at her incredulously. 9.30? Last time he checked she was 17 then again, her mother was said to be very strict.

"Yes ma'am."

Before the interrogation could continue Gabriella made her way downstairs, wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a black sequined top, her hair out in soft curls with her dark eyes highlighted by curled lashes. Troy let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding; to him she was the epitome of beauty.

"Ready Bolton?"

Troy merely nodded speechless as she winked at him and joined him beside her mother.

"Gabriella put something on your shoulders this instant." Ms. Montez scolded as Gabriella sighed, slipping on her cardigan disdainfully.

"As you wish mother. Come on Troy."

Without even a goodbye or acknowledgement of her mother Gabriella dragged Troy outside forcefully and led him to his own truck.

"So where we going?"

"How about a movie?"

"Sure."

Troy watched as soon as she sat in the vehicle her jacket had been thrown on the front lawn and a hopeful smirk replaced her frown. He was certain tonight was going to be eventful.

----

Alright, so maybe not as eventful as he had hoped. Troy and Gabriella had remained silent the entire ride to the cinema's and each time he had tried to initiate a conversation with the beauty she merely smiled or shrugged in response. She seemed more preoccupied with playing with the thick black bangle around her left wrist.

He couldn't even get out of her which movie she'd prefer seeing and defeated bought two tickets to a horror movie. Troy hoped that she would at least cringe into his shoulder at all the blood and gore which Saw 4 brought, but to his fascinations she barely flinched and a slight smile graced her features as he subtlety tried to put his arm around her. Troy was even wasn't even watching the screen for he as more preoccupied with studying the girl beside him; each curl which ran down her shoulders, her eyelashes blinking rhythmically, her sweet, plump lips curving into a small smile and her magnificent eyes shining from the images before her.

What surprised him the most though, and it was a most welcome surprise, was her hand closest to his leg had slowly begun to climb onto his knee cap. Troy tried to react as little as possible and looked for any hint of a plan in Gabriella's eyes yet she remained glued to the movie, her teeth biting her bottom lip lustfully.

Troy swallowed wantingly as her hand began a slow and agonising trek up his thigh and he just knew the growing bulge in his jeans wouldn't go unnoticed. As she continued to look at the screen, Troy watched as her fingers reached his groin and slowly began to rub downwards. Troy squirmed in pleasure and before she could really get into it the lights had turned on signalling the movie had finished. Gabriella removed her hand and Troy groaned inwardly, trying to control his breathing. _Thanks a lot...the movie couldn't run for a few more minutes could it?_

She grabbed her purse from the floor and stood up, straightening her top obliviously and turned to face Troy who remained seated. He positioned the popcorn box over the area in question.

"You coming?" She asked innocently, yet Troy could detect the teasing tone in her voice and it was driving him crazy with want.

"Uh...I'll...I'll meet you out there."

She grinned and seemed the skip outside and Troy tried to calm down.

Now they were driving home to Gabriella's, they were about five minutes past curfew and Troy tried to concentrate on the road as Gabriella licked her lips nonchalantly. God how he just wanted to touch her, or hell, even just her to talk to him; she had returned to silent mode. Finally pulling up to her house Troy turned off the ignition and the silence became unbearable. Either she had a shit time and never wanted to see him again or she had left her voice box back in the cinema. Without even looking at him she quietly said goodnight and exited the truck leaving a disappointed Troy to assume it was the former.

He sighed in defeat and before he could restart the truck his head turned in surprise as the truck door reopened and in came Gabriella who slammed the door close behind her and crashed her lips straight onto his own. He couldn't even think to react as her soft lips attacked his own over and over and her tongue finding his own, causing him to moan in pleasure. Her fingers running through his hair and his own hands found the back of her thighs as she knelt up on the seat beside his. Troy tried to dominate the kiss yet Gabriella wanted al the power and pulled him even closer, her hand running down his chest and reaching his fly. He groaned with desire and pushed himself into her hand and he bit down on her lip, moving his hands up and under her sequined top.

She moaned loudly as he found her breasts and began to massage and he hissed as she bit down on his neck and sucked on his pulse point. Troy tried, in that space of seconds, to regain some air into his lungs yet Gabriella had rejoined their mouths again and he felt the heat rise in the enclosed truck. She continued to rub him through his jeans and he grunted in response pulling her even closer and began to move for her bra. Yet before he could get it undone she immediately pulled back, the beads of sweat visible on both their foreheads, their breathing ragged. He frowned in confusion and she merely grinned mischievously and gave him one last peck.

"See you at school Wildcat."

And left, quickly slamming the door closed. Troy sat back in shock for the second time that night, trying to catch his breath and noted the fog which had built up on the windscreen.

"Best date ever..." He breathed out, a grin creeping onto his face as he looked downwards.

_Oh crap...where was a popcorn box when you needed it?_

----

"So how was the date Gabriella?"

Dr. Roberts looked her over curiously as Gabriella merely grinned and chuckled to herself, as if she was in her own little world.

"Are we going to talk today?"

Again he was met with no response as Gabriella closed her eyes and absentmindedly touched her lips.

"I talked with your mother this morning."

This received a response, as Gabriella's head shot up, her eyes widening.

"What did you tell her?"

"You know perfectly well whatever is said in this room stays here. She was just concerned about what happened on you date with Troy. She also informed me you were grounded, why was this?"

"She grounded me because I was ten minutes past curfew...ten friggin' minutes!" Gabriella growled angrily and he heard her quietly mumble, "Dad would never do that."

Dr. Roberts had never really gotten through with Gabriella on the issue with her father, and he knew that if he could then Gabriella would open up more.

"Would you like to discuss what you mean by that?"

"Papa would never scream at me for agreeing to a date, he'd never throw a vase at me because I was ten minutes late and then accuse me of being pregnant. He sure as hell wouldn't send me here!" She screamed coldly and looked down at her hands, playing with her black bangle.

"Have you come to terms yet with the death of your father? It happened a year ago, before you moved."

"Does it look like I've come to terms with it?"

Dr. Roberts eyes her wrist warily as she pulled her jumper sleeve down over her hand.

"Anything you want to tell me about Troy?"

Gabriella's grin returned to her face, "A girl never kisses and tells doctor."

"Are you going to continue with the relationship?"

"Why not? He likes me, I like him it's a pretty good incentive." She then frowned and tugged again at her sleeve. "I just need to get my mother off my case."

Dr. Roberts noted this action again, and Gabriella composed herself looking up at the clock.

"Oh wow, look at the time. I think my hour is up." She sarcastically smiled and before the doctor could question her any further she had walked out of the door. Leaving behind a worried Dr. Roberts who was not at all comfortable with the ominous situation.

**A/N: Wow. The most I've updated in one night. I hope you're enjoying this story and getting to know Gabriella as a character. I hope you don't perceive her as a slut because that's not what she is at all. She's merely a very confused child. R & R**


	4. Shard of Glass

Troy Bolton looked all over the entire school grounds that first day back after Friday's 'best date ever', trying to search for Gabriella yet it was all in vain. He had arrived at homeroom that morning and then it was revealed Gabriella wasn't even at school today. Chad leant over in his seat, tapping Troy's shoulder, "Wow man, you got rid of her after one date?"

"Shut up dude."

For the first half of that day all he could think about was her, actually that was all he'd been able to think about all weekend. His parents were completely befuddled as to why their son was so cheerful and continuously hummed songs which reeked of happy melodies from Disney movies.

"You're whipped dude." Chad randomly stated during second period calculus, as Troy obliviously turned his gaze away from the window.

"Huh?"

"Look at that dopey grin on your face. You're whipped captain."

Troy immediately tried to cover his smile and pretended to work on his math problem, 'I don't know what you're talking about."

"So how was it?"

_Shit_

"What?"

"The date. How far you go?"

Troy tried not to give anything away and was failing miserably. He knew Chad could read him like a book.

"I'm betting with Montez she only let you hold her hand..."Chad chuckled yet quietened when Troy's ears turned red, 'Ok, maybe more. One peck on her doorstep? No...second base?"

Troy quickly shook his head and Chad's jaw dropped, "More than second? Did you guys have --"

"No!"

"You almost went all the way?!" Chad loudly exclaimed and all eyes in the classroom turned on them. Troy flushed crimson and hit Chad's arm, "Shut up man"

"Mr. Danforth. Unless you're talking of going all the way to finishing your calculus problems I suggest you and Mr. Bolton keep quiet." Mr Lawson sharply told the pair who nodded sheepishly.

"Wow. Montez went that far? How was it?" Chad whispered to Troy who didn't wish to speak, so he merely grinned.

"Damn...you are whipped."

By the time recess came rumours had already circulated the halls about the Wildcats captain and the mysterious Gabriella Montez. Troy wasn't sure he was all that comfortable with everyone knowing, sure he was used to the whole school knowing about his other relationships but he really cared for Gabriella and he wanted it kept private.

"So Bolton. Heard 'bout you and Montez. How'd you get that frigid bitch to bang you?"

Troy angrily clenched his fist as the sneering voice of Kyle Saunders, the football captain, came up behind him. This was a rivalry which had started as soon as Troy had become varsity captain and Troy really hated the bastard.

"Go fuck yourself Saunders."

"Hmm...perhaps I'll just get Montez to do it...she's one fine piece of--" Troy quickly turned and the entire corridor gasped in horror as his fist collided with Kyle's nose with a loud crack. Kyle fell to the floor, grasping his bloody nose in pain. Before he could retaliate however, a familiar voice boomed out from behind him.

"Troy!"

It was his father. Sheepishly Troy turned cradling his throbbing fist as Jack Bolton looked his son over.

"Coach I--"

"I was it all Troy. Detention, this afternoon."

Before Troy could retaliate Coach Bolton stormed off, assisting Kyle to the nurse and Chad clapped him on the shoulder.

"You are so whipped dude."

----

Thankful for a free period Troy walked down the senior corridor, books in hand, to find a computer lab. Yet as he began to walk past an empty classroom he yelped in surprise as two hands grabbed him by his baseball shirt and yanked him inside. Stumbling into the classroom, Troy gathered his fallen books and was prepared to yell at the mystery grabber yet his breath hitched when he was faced by a grinning Gabriella Montez. She bit her lip and locked the door behind her as Troy blinked again to make sure it was really her. Her hair was out in soft curls, her brown eyes shining, she was dressed beautifully understated yet in her eyes was a sense of sadness Troy couldn't really make out.

"You scared the shit out of --" And again she yanked on his shirt and he dropped his book surprised as she crashed her lips against his own, kissing him deeply. Troy just knew he was seeing stars when she pulled back smiling.

"Hmm...I've been wanting to do that all weekend." She brushed back hair from his blue eyes and he also grinned.

"You have no idea. Where were you this morning?" He asked curiously and Gabriella's shoulders seemed to slump.

"Oh...I had an appointment..." Yet before he was able to ask her what she meant by the ambiguity of her answer she caught him off guard again and pushed him into the wall, attacking his lips wantingly. Troy kissed back with as much passion yet knew this was one kiss he would take control over. Gabriella moaned in delight as he flipped them over, pushing her up against the wall and she laced her fingers behind his neck. He gently took hold of her elbows and slowly bought her arms up above her head and pinned her wrists' to the wall. What happened next scared the hell out of him.

Gabriella gasped at first into his lips and Troy thought nothing of it but then when he applied pressure to her wrists she yelped loudly in pain and pulled back from the kiss. She seemed to be ever so softly whimpering and as Troy looked down into her clouded dark eyes he immediately let go of her arms. He frowned, desperately trying to find answers and Gabriella avoided his gaze, pulling the sleeves of her jacket downwards. He opened his mouth to ask her, and no words came out, the look in Gabriella's eyes was too heartbreaking for any noise. After a moment in silence, trying to catch their breaths, Gabriella went to move from the wall yet Troy held strong and gently lifted her right arm. She gasped, almost in terror and looked into his eyes desperately, shaking her head as if begging him not to lift up her sleeve.

Troy merely kissed her hand, knowing he couldn't ignore this and then breathed out, terrified of what he might find as he gently rolled up her jacket sleeve. For a moment he wished he hadn't as the sight before him chilled him to the bone. Gabriella barely flinched as she looked down at her wrist but Troy was having a hard time swallowing. There, slashed right across her flawless skin was a red gash, a long one which looked fairly new with dried blood surrounding it, and scratch marks which he only assumed were her nails work. The red colour was almost toxic, and he tried to hold back stinging tears as he looked up at an unnerved Gabriella.

"Troy..." She quietly began, and Troy merely dropped her wrist as if it was burning him and she finally flinched.

"I uh...I..." He was completely and utterly speechless and he was terrified. Terrified for Gabriella, for what she was doing could lead to, for why she was doing it in the first place and completely terrified that if he did open his mouth he'd say the wrong thing.

"It's not what it looks like..." She pleaded with him and Troy merely shook his head in disbelief. How could it be anything else?

"I think I know...exactly what it looks like Gabi..."

Immediately Troy bit his tongue as he blurted out a nickname for Gabriella which even he hadn't put a lot of thought into, it just came out. He hoped he hadn't freaked her out more, they'd only been out on one date and he was giving her names? Gabriella's eyes seemed to glaze over and for a moment he thought he heard her whisper, "Papa..."

It was all becoming too much to process...Gabriella Montez cut herself? It just didn't seem to fit.

"Troy...it's complicated..."

"Care to explain? Coz I'm trying really hard to understand..." Troy snapped unintentionally and Gabriella's eyes darkened angrily.

"Screw you Bolton"

All Troy was able to hear was the echo the door made when she slammed it shut.

----

Dr. Martin Roberts was very surprised by the random phone call he received that afternoon from his secretary. He had planned on leaving early for he had no patients that afternoon yet just as he was about to pack his briefcase the phone rang with Mrs. Jenkins informing him Gabriella Montez wished to see him as soon as possible. His jaw had literally fallen to the ground in disbelief and he had to check with his capable secretary twice to make sure she had the right girl. Firstly she hated therapy and he doubted her mother would take her out of school just to see him.

So here he was sitting opposite the girl who hung her head in silence, fiddling with her sleeves.

"Gabriella...I only saw you this morning. What seems to be the matter?"

She didn't respond so he shifted in his chair, and motioned to her wrist.

"Now I noticed this morning you were tugging on your sleeve. I know this is painful to bring up but have you been cutting again?"

The doctor sat back in his chair in surprise as Gabriella's head shot up angrily, a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

"I'm not cutting! I'm not..." She looked down and cautiously moved up her sleeve, and the doctor gasped as he took in the gash down her wrist.

"Gabriella..."

"See that's what Troy thought too and now you! I'm trying to stop; I haven't cut for over six months."

"Then what is that?"

"I already told you! My mum threw a vase at me after the date with Troy. She called me a fucking slut and then accused me of being pregnant. I decided I'd clean up the glass on the floor and one large son of bitch shard caught me on the arm..." She seemed to lower her voice with each word, "It hurt like hell. But...when it happened it...it let me escape for a moment. Like it used to do."

Dr. Roberts frowned concerned as Gabriella began to shake; he began to realise she was battling an addiction and this accident was sending her into relapse.

"You haven't started again have you?"

"No...I'm trying. I'm really scared though and now I really like Troy and he's caught up in all my mess."

"Is it Troy who is affecting you this way?"

"I really wanted him to believe me...and then he called me ...Gabi..."

The doctor frowned, "Why was that bad?"

"My papa used to call me that...so when Troy said it I actually felt love again..."

"You love Troy then?"

"No! I...uh...god I don't know! It's all fucked up now."

Dr. Roberts sighed thoughtfully, "I think you should tell Troy everything Gabriella, all that you think he should know. As for your admission about possibly cutting again I'm going to need you to come in everyday this week. I'll tell your mother something."

For the first time he'd been with Gabriella Montez she managed to flash him a genuine smile. He just hoped it would last a little longer...

**A/N: Thanks for your awesome reviews. I hope you like the direction of the story.**


	5. Gabi

When Troy arrived at school the next day he looked like a complete wreck; his mother even considered not sending him to school today. As soon as Gabriella stormed out on him the day before all he could think of was her, and the slash which tainted her perfect skin. He wasn't able to concentrate during any of his classes, he covered for her since she had obviously ran out of school and even in detention with Ms. Darbus he was unresponsive. Poor Chad had no clue what had gotten into his friend and Coach Bolton even cancelled practise that afternoon.

When Troy arrived home he locked himself in his room and didn't even come out for dinner. He had tried to fall asleep yet images and sounds from his earlier confrontation had kept him up all night.

"_...where were you this morning?" He asked curiously and Gabriella's shoulders seemed to slump._

"_Oh...I had an appointment..."_

_Gabriella gasped at first into his lips and Troy thought nothing of it but then when he applied pressure to her wrists she yelped loudly in pain and pulled back from the kiss._

_She gasped, almost in terror and looked into his eyes desperately, shaking her head as if begging him not to lift up her sleeve._

_There, slashed right across her flawless skin was a red gash, a long one which looked fairly new with dried blood surrounding it, and scratch marks which he only assumed were her nails work. The red colour was almost toxic_

_He was completely and utterly speechless and he was terrified. Terrified for Gabriella, for what she was doing could lead to, for why she was doing it in the first place and completely terrified that if he did open his mouth he'd say the wrong thing._

"_I think I know...exactly what it looks like Gabi..."_

_Gabriella's eyes darkened angrily._

"_Screw you Bolton"_

Reluctantly he had rolled out of bed, feeling like he had a hangover and when he looked in the mirror the dark circles around his eyes reminded him of a Tim Burton movie. Realising he was late he didn't even bother changing from yesterday's clothes and arrived at school with a still befuddled Chad.

"Man...one day you're whipped then next you're a lost cause. What's wrong?"

Troy was planning on an annoyed response complete with profanities but he held his tongue as he passed a familiar figure during his free period in the hallway. It was a withdrawn Gabriella, her head looking downwards, her sweater sleeves pulled down around her hands, she clutched her books to her chest and as she walked past Troy she barely acknowledged his presence and continued to her locker.

"Uh...actually dude I'll see you in gym next period."

Troy left his friend behind and quickly followed Gabriella down the deserted corridor trying to think of what he could possibly say to her. What could he say? Uh, sorry I thought you cut yourself it's just the large, bloody gash threw me in that direction. He was certain being a dickhead wouldn't help her at this point. What could help her at this point? What could he possibly do to help her?

"Troy..."

He really was torn apart about this and to see Gabriella hurt and possibly hurting herself was killing him.

"Troy..."

He actually couldn't believe how deep his feelings ran already for her. He was completely infatuated with her now. He wanted to help her--

"Troy Bolton!"

Troy jumped out of his rambling thoughts as an irritated voice snapped at him. It was Gabriella, looking him over curiously and Troy swallowed anxious of what she was about to say.

"You look like hell..."

He tried not to chuckle at her forwardness and he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I couldn't sleep...I..." He scratched the back of his neck, "I couldn't get it out of my mind..." He tried to finish the sentence and Gabriella sympathetically smiled, rolling up her sleeve.

"This?"

Troy winced upon seeing the intruding slash again and still couldn't comprehend Gabriella's bluntness.

"Yeah..."

"Come on Wildcat...we need to talk."

Troy felt the electricity run up his arm as Gabriella took his hand and pulled him down the hallway. He had a better idea though and redirected them to the back stairwell.

"Bolton...am I about to get whacked?" She chuckled as he led her up the stairwell to reach the science club's garden rooftop. He felt Gabriella squeeze his hand as her jaw dropped in amazement.

"Wow..." She breathed out in wonder and led Troy over to a bench.

"So this is where the Wildcat comes to play?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and as much as Troy wanted Gabriella, he knew they'd have to talk.

"Tell me what's going on Gabriella."

Her grin faded and she squeezed his hand again.

"I liked it when you called me Gabi..."

Troy nodded, his eyes softening, "Gabi...talk to me..."

"Troy...what you saw isn't what you think--"

"But--"

"Let me explain. The slash on my wrist was from a shard of glass accidentally scratching me. I was cleaning up a broken vase."

Troy looked over her brown eyes thoughtfully and all he saw was sincerity. He breathed out in relief, "So you didn't cut yourself?"

"No..."

He felt as if she wasn't finished though and his stomach twisted in an uncomfortable knot.

"But I have cut myself before..."

There it was. The sadness had returned to her eyes before she looked downwards, almost as if in shame. His heart almost broke for her and he could feel the knot in his stomach tighten.

"Uh...y...you have...?"

She nodded and let go his hand rolling up her left sleeve now and brought his fingers to trace a healed scar over her wrist, the one her black bangle usually covered. Troy's face paled upon seeing this other mark and he lifted it to his mouth, kissing it gently. He had even hoped he could heal it just by his kiss and Gabriella closed her eyes, breathing out slowly. Troy tried to process it all again. Was this what he'd been missing? Gabriella Montez was the straight - A, flawless beauty not a depressive cutter yet Troy could never think to lump her in such a category.

"I haven't for six months though...I'm trying to stop..." The hand he was holding began to shake and Troy realised that this was the most vulnerable he'd ever seen Gabriella. He needed to reassure her he was there, so he ever so gently lifted her chin up, looking straight into her glazed over eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry Gabi..." He choked out and Gabriella frowned cupping his cheek in her shaking hand. He gasped at how cold her skin felt against his.

"It's not your fault...it's mine. My...my life's fucked up."

"Can it really be that bad?"

She nodded and Troy pulled her in, hugging her close as she clung to his shirt.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

Troy knew he was pushing her too far and she shook her head.

"Not yet...I will when I'm ready."

Yet he wanted to know now. He wanted to know why she gave up on life, and help her through it. Gently he kissed her head, "It'll be okay."

"Will it?" Her small voice asked and Troy didn't answer.

He had no answers.

----

"I told him. I told him what happened to my wrist."

Dr. Roberts looked up from his clipboard as Gabriella shifted in her seat, stating this with a blank expression.

"So he knows you have hurt yourself before?"

Gabriella didn't answer and she looked up at the doctor with remorse in her eyes.

"He doesn't know everything..."

"What do you mean Gabriella?"

"I'd rather not divulge into it."

Dr. Roberts sighed, "Look you know I'm here for you to talk to..." She barely responded and he crossed his legs, "How'd he react when you told him?"

"He didn't runaway...that's a start" She chuckled and the doctor eyed her sternly and her smile faded, "I can't believe I'm dragging him into all my mess."

"So you obviously care for Troy..."

"I guess..."

"Did you tell him about things at home? About your dad perhaps?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"All he knows is that I'm a mental case! He knows that all I want to do is touch him and kiss him! He knows that I used to slash my wrists! He knows my mother is a strict, religious widow! He doesn't know that my mother is a nutcase, he doesn't know the reason why my father is dead, he doesn't know I've once tried to kill myself and he doesn't know...that I'm thinking of doing it again!"

Dr. Roberts eyes widened in horror as the fragile girl broke down before his very eyes and once she left the session he made sure to call her mother that night.

"Ms. Montez...this is Dr. Roberts."

"Oh...yes. What's she done?" The woman coldly replied and the doctor was really starting to dislike her.

"Gabriella...I feel...might be approaching another relapse. I'm not allowed to give you the particulars of the session today but I must warn you to keep an eye on her."

"How on earth can I keep an eye on that child? She barely lets me in as it is."

"Please make the effort ma'am. She could be slipping away and we don't even know it."

As the doctor hung up the phone, he didn't realise how drastic a measure Ms. Montez would go to to keep Gabriella safe.

**A/N: Wow thanks for all your amazing reviews. The plot will really be advancing from here and I hope from this chapter you've got a bit more insight on both Gabriella's and Troy's feelings. ****Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was working on a trailer for this story. It should be posted on youtube soon and I'll be sure to put the link in my profile.**

**R & R**


	6. Trailer on You Tube

Sorry guys this isn't a post. But I have the trailer for this story up on youtube now. The link is in my profile. I hope you'll all check it out and comment. An update should be available tomorrow. Sarah xx


	7. Fly far, far away

She wasn't at school all day.

Troy had, after a little sleep, searched again that morning for Gabriella but she wasn't to be found around campus at all. So he patiently waited all morning, trying to concentrate on his schoolwork if he could, perhaps she'd turn up in the middle of the day again...she didn't. That was when he went into panic mode. Only the day before she'd confessed to cutting herself and what completely terrified him had been the way she'd violently shook and how desperately she wanted to be assured it'd be ok. So not turning up today had left a million and one worse case scenarios to run through his mind.

Halfway through a gruelling Physics class, which he couldn't concentrate in, he decided to text her. Anxiously he had flipped through his phone, making sure to hide it from his teacher and cursed inwardly. He didn't even have his own girlfriend's phone number! At lunch, having had enough of wringing his hands and bouncing his leg Troy decided to make a quick getaway to her house during lunch. Before he'd even reached the exit of the cafeteria his father stopped him, informing him the team had practise at that very moment. When Troy reluctantly showed up, he missed every shot he made.

The end of the day couldn't come any sooner and sitting in homeroom he was already planning his exit from school and speeding straight to Gabriella's house. When that joyous end of day signal rang this plan was executed, without trying to run over any students. Once arriving at the house he let out a nervous breath, hoping Gabriella was okay. Slowly he made his way up her front path, sticking his hands in his pants pockets after he rang the doorbell. It took a while before Ms. Montez opened the door; she wasn't pleased to see him at all.

"Troy."

"Hi Ms. Montez," he anxiously smiled and she merely frowned.

"Can I help you?" She asked and Troy blinked, thinking it'd be obvious.

_I'm h__ere to sell brownies, what do you think?_

"I was wondering if Gabi...uh...Gabriella was home?"

Ms. Montez's eyes darkened, "No, she isn't. Was that all?"

Troy's heart sank in disappointment, "Uh...yeah. Bye Ms. Montez."

Without a goodbye she slammed the door closed and Troy, annoyed, turned to walk back to his truck.

"Wildcat!"

Troy stopped in his tracks as a familiar voice shouted from behind him. Turning around quickly, he found Gabriella poking her head out of the second storey window. She looked really tired; her hair in a messy bun, yet Troy couldn't help but notice her face light up.

"Gabi, are you alright?!" He shouted back, inching closer to the house as she anxiously began to reply.

"I'm --"

"Gabriella! Get away from that window now!"

Troy's heart froze as Gabriella desperately threw a look at him and turned from the window. Ms. Montez came into view, shoving Gabriella away. Troy frowned angrily.

"Go home Troy! Before I call the police for trespassing!"

Troy scoffed in disbelief and watched as Gabriella came back into view again, rubbing her arm.

"Mama!--"

"Gabriella get away and get changed...Troy, move! Now!"

He shook his head defiantly, watching as Gabriella looked helplessly down at him.

"Just go Troy!" She sadly shouted down to him and before he could reply Ms. Montez slammed the window closed, drawing the blinds.

Troy continued to stand in his spot, trying to process all he'd just seen before him. His brain was telling him to drive off before the cops came, his heart was telling him to crash inside the house and save Gabriella and his instincts were telling him Gabriella's and her mother's relationship was far more complicated than he thought. He just hoped he'd see Gabriella tomorrow to get some answers.

----

When Dr. Roberts arrived at his office that morning he'd expected to be seeing Gabriella Montez first, yet discovered her appointment had been moved to his latest time of 3.30. He usually preferred talking to Gabriella before school because she seemed more eager to speak to him than after school, yet today she just seemed plain angry.

"I can't believe you told her!" Were the first words she screamed at him as she entered the room and sat in her familiar chair. She looked dishevelled and tired and had her sweatshirt covering her wrists.

"Told who?"

"You fucking told my mother I was thinking of cutting again!"

The doctor shuffled his feet, feeling a little uncomfortable. "You are only seventeen Gabriella. Your mother needed to be informed to look out for you--"

"Oh yeah...she's really looking out for me! You think locking me up in the house like a prisoner is looking out for me?!"

Dr Roberts' eyes widened in surprise at her admission. Her mother had definitely taken it a step too far.

"I can reassure you Gabriella I didn't imply for your mother to do that."

Gabriella scoffed, "You don't know her like I do. She always takes things too far."

Deciding to pass the obvious underlined message to her statement he moved on.

"How was your day then?"

"Yeah...it was awesome...what do you think?"

"Look, if you're going to be a smartass, how am I supposed to help you?"

"I'm not asking for your help, my mother is. But since I have another forty minutes to go...I was getting ready for school and she told me I wasn't going." The doctor relaxed back into his chair listening.

"So we fought...again. Until she actually locked me in my room from the outside. She basically left me in there all day until I started whinging for food, then I was getting ready to come here and Troy came around..."

The doctor noted how Gabriella's eyes would light up slightly when she mentioned the boy, "Troy?"

"He probably wanted to know why I wasn't at school. My mother told him I wasn't even home but I called out to him from the window...he looked so confused..." She closed her eyes, sighing, "I just wanted him to hold me..."

Dr. Roberts smiled slightly, and could tell Gabriella had real feelings for this boy.

"But the bitch threatened to call the cops and actually shoved me away. We had another fight and she actually had the nerve to tell me to never see Troy again."

"What'd you say?"

"To go fuck herself..."

Dr. Roberts was planning on replying but Gabriella continued, her eyes still contently closed, "But it's going to be okay. I'll fly far, far away." She seemed to smile, "I'm going to be free of her once and for all."

The doctor, as he returned home that night couldn't get this ominous statement from his mind. He'd heard her say it somewhere before, but where? Before he went to sleep he rang the Montez household.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Montez, this is Dr. Martin Roberts."

"Wow...two phone calls in two days."

"I'm serious Ms. Montez. When I suggested you keep an eye on your daughter I didn't mean isolate her from everyone."

"Look, do I tell you how to do your job? Don't lecture me on looking out for my daughter. I thought it a positive move, getting her away from that school...and that boy..."

"Troy has seemed to have a positive effect on her."

"Next thing I know she's doing drugs and having sexual intercourse. Look she'll be at her appointment tomorrow doctor so goodnight."

"But--" All he was met with was the dial tone.

----

That very night, as the doctor lay beside his wife asleep; he dreamt of where he'd heard those words spoken earlier today by Gabriella. It had happened a year ago...

_Dr. Martin Roberts never liked receiving calls from the Albuquerque General Hospital __when the psych ward required his assistance. The patients he was assigned to seemed to be a lost cause that ended up being institutionalized and he was considering to not offer his services any longer. Clutching his briefcase, and downing his coffee for that night he approached the psych wards main desk, and showed his i.d. badge._

"_Hey Irene...who you got for me?" He smiled at the familiar nurse, who returned the smile and handed him a file._

"_Attempted suicide Martin...was sent over from emergency. She's only sixteen."__ She sadly sighed and the doctor shook his head in disbelief and searched for room 72. Walking down the hallway he approached the room which was completely silent until he knocked on the door._

"_Come in, I guess..." A small voice answered and as the doctor entered the small room, he gasped at how vulnerable the young girl looked in the large white bed. Her eyes withdrawn, her curly hair splayed out against the pillow and her wrists covered by think white bandages. _

"_Hey there Gabriella...I'm Dr. Roberts. Do you have a parent around?" He looked around the room as Gabriella scoffed disdainfully._

"_My mother was tired of waiting for you so she went home to sleep."  
Already uncomfortable with the situation of her family the doctor pulled up a chair, trying to catch the gaze of Gabriella's eyes. She refused to speak, or look at him._

"_I'm going to be your therapist from here on in. So together we'll talk through how you're feeling and what you're going through..." He paused, hoping for some kind of reaction but she merely blinked and the doctor was about to speak again before she finally spoke up._

"_Why didn't it work?" She frowned, as if talking to herself and the doctor continued to listen, "Why couldn't I just die?"_

_The doctor sadly shook his head in disbelief, "Why are you here kid? You're not even old enough to know how bad life can get."_

_Finally she looked in his eyes, "Obviously doctor. You've never been a sixteen year old girl...it's okay though; one day I'm gonna fly far, far away..."_

_She smiled contently and the doctor decided this was one case which wasn't going to end up institutionalised, he wouldn't allow it. _

**A/n: Thanks for your awesome reviews. They make me smile hehe. I hope you've all checked out my trailer as well. If not, it's a link in my profile. I wasn't too happy with how I wrote this chapter but I'd love to hear your thoughts. Don't worry, next chapter will be more Troyella.**


	8. I Miss You Wildcat

She wasn't at school again all day and Troy was really getting worried. So much so that he completely forgot about his Modern History essay to hand-in and his calculus exam in the morning. To make things even worse, that afternoon during basketball practise, he completely spaced out, missing all the right plays and baskets. Frustrated with his entire day, Troy made his way to the locker rooms until his equally exasperated father pulled him aside.

"What the hell?"

"What is going on Troy?"

Troy sighed, matting his hair away from his sweaty forehead.

"Nothing...okay?"

"Look, you haven't lost your focus in practice for three years...then I hear you failed to hand in an assignment and you're barely sleeping...it isn't you Troy."

He really didn't want to be here right now, he wanted to see Gabriella.

"Sorry, ok? It won't happen again." He tried to make his getaway yet his dad stopped him.

"I...I just don't get it Troy. You're happy all weekend, now you're..." His dad sighed with realisation, "That's it, isn't it? That girl..."

Troy scoffed annoyed, "That girl? Her name's Gabi...Gabriella."

"She's not worth throwing away your future for. You know college scouts will be turning up to games closer to the championship."

"You don't know what you're talking about--"

"I know she's affecting your schoolwork and basketball and you're being dragged into her problems."

"You don't know shit about her ok?" Troy angrily looked his father in the eye, catching both of them off guard. He never swore to his father yet the way he offhandedly spoke of Gabriella's problems was pissing him off. "I'll see you at home."

Before Jack Bolton could even stop him, he skipped the locker room, grabbed his gear and jumped in his truck. Driving down the familiar route to Gabriella's house he began to realise some truth to his father's words. Gabriella was affecting him in all kinds of ways, his thoughts, since her admission of self harm, had him constantly worried for her safety; not to mention her psycho mother locking her up.

Pulling up in front of her house, he jumped out of the car and briskly walked to the door. Before knocking he hoped her mother wouldn't answer yet he was distracted by a piece of paper slipping underneath the front door. Bending down curiously, he picked up the paper and opened it up; it had a message written I neat cursive.

_Wildcat, _

_I can't answer the door or my mum will freak again. I wish I could see you though, without having to call through a window. If you want__, call me on the number over the page but ONLY after 10.30pm tonight._

_Love 'Gabi'_

Troy wasn't sure why, but before he turned away to go back to his truck his hand lingered on the doorway, just hoping Gabriella was doing the same.

----

"How was your day Gabriella?" Dr Roberts looked over at the seventeen year old who merely shrugged in response.

"I managed to not swear at mother all day...snaps for me." She sarcastically retorted and the doctor frowned sternly.

"You know what she actually said to me this morning, at breakfast. I'll pray for you Gabriella. Can you believe it?!" She scoffed in disbelief, "Like hell God is going to help me."

"Do you believe in God?"

"At my house my mother says prayer every morning and night and in nearly every room there's a friggin' crucifix of Jesus hanging somewhere on the wall. I've been raised to believe in him doctor. Yet if he is supposed to love me, then why didn't he let me come see him sooner?"

Dr. Roberts flashed back to his dream last night as Gabriella mentioned her suicide attempt. He knew he'd have to bring up this issue sooner or later, he just hoped Gabriela wouldn't dodge giving him an answer. Having learnt this method a while ago, Dr Roberts prided himself on his ability to perform hypnotherapy in his field.

"Gabriella, I want to try something with you today. It's called hypnotherapy."

"Ha...yeah right."

"I'm being completely serious. You're going to lay back on the lounge and once I've helped you fall into a dream-like state I'll ask you a series of questions."

Gabriella, however reluctant at first finally was in her 'trance' and the doctor sat beside her.

"Gabriella...last night I thought back on when I first met you...you remember that don't you?"

"Yeah I remember that...the bed they had me in was damned uncomfortable." She chuckled to herself but the doctor could sense the pain beneath her words.

"Well we began to talk about some issues you'd been having such as moving from San Diego, your mother, school and...your father."

Gabriella tensed up and began wringing her hands anxiously.

"We haven't been able to discuss him yet and I feel—"

"I don't want to talk about him."

The doctor sighed, he had hoped under hypnosis Gabriella would reveal some more.

"Any reason why?"

"It's none of your damn business that's why...he's my papa, not yours."

Dr Roberts noted the silent tears beginning to roll down Gabriella's cheeks.

"I never said he was mine—" She refused to listen though.

"She took him from me...you're not ether."

The doctor sighed in relief at this new information, and decided to take advantage of it.

"Who is she?" Gabriella wouldn't respond, wiping her eyes furiously. "Gabriella...who took your father away?"

"He was my papa...and she took him."

The doctor sighed, realising he was pushing her too far, causing all these old memories to resurface could do more harm than good.

He clapped his hands together sharply and Gabriella snapped out of her trance, sitting up.

"It's ok Gabriella...it'll be ok."

----

Troy checked his watch, his wall clock, his cell phone and even the microwave downstairs again just hoping any of them would speed up the time until 10.30pm. He sat on his bed, anxiously fidgeting, and flicking over the piece of paper Gabriella gave him. He really wanted to talk to her, and all this waiting was definitely not helping his nerves. Jumping almost in excitement he saw his clock hit 10.30 and he pressed call, already having the number put into the phone.

After about two rings Gabriella's voice rang through the phone and it sounded very withdrawn.

"Hello?"

"Gabi...it's me."

She sighed in relief and Troy grinned, happy to finally be hearing her voice.

"Troy...I'm glad you called."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I guess I am." She seemed to chuckle and Troy laid on his bed, trying to calm his pounding heart down.

"You said to call after 10.30..."

"Uh, yeah...because my mother is asleep by that time."

Troy understood, "She isn't hurting you is she?"

Gabriella paused for a moment before quietly answering, "No. She says she's trying to help me by pulling me out of school."

Troy's eyes widened in shock, "Pulling you out of school?!"

"Well yeah. That's why I haven't been there the past two days."

"I figured you were sick or something..."

"No, I don't attend East High any longer. Apparently it's for my own protection."

"She can't do that though—"

"It'll be alright Wildcat. She'll send me back soon..." Her voice trailed off but Troy wasn't very convinced.

There then came an awkward silence over the conversation and Troy was trying to bring up all he was thinking. Yet he didn't want to scare her away by mentioning her cuts or her mother. So after listening to her breathing for a couple of minutes he softly spoke up.

"I've missed you Gabi."

"I've missed you too Wildcat."

"Actually I've been meaning to ask you something." He breathed out, hoping she wouldn't snap his head off.

"Shoot."

"Uh...are you...well, are you getting any help?"

Gabriella paused for a moment before replying, "Yeah. I'm seeing a therapist those are what my appointments are."

Troy was glad she had someone to talk to, "How's that going?"

"I think my therapist thinks I'm a pain in the ass but it's alright I guess."

"You know...if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here right?"

"Yeah...I do. That means a lot to me I –"

"GABRIELLA! ARE YOU ASLEEP?!"

Troy heard the loud voice of Gabriella's mother in the background and Gabriella groaned, now whispering.

"Can you call me tomorrow? Please?"

"Of course."

"Goodnight Wildcat."

"Sweetdreams."

Troy heard the dial tone and sighed. He just wished he'd be able to see Gabriella soon.

**A/N: For me this chapter sucked and I don't think I wrote it too good, but I hope you've started piecing together Gabriella's puzzle and the mystery behind her father. I promise to update soon. Also hypnotherapy is an actual approved method, I got the idea from the movie Donnie Darko.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: BIG troyella moment and another therapy session.**


	9. The Day He Died

**A/N: Again I apologise for my lousy previous chapter. I really loathe the way I wrote it but I got a laptop for ****Christmas**** (Thank you Santa) so I'll be able to put more time into my chapters and not have to write them on paper first. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. ****You'****ll ****also notice I'm not beginning with Troy's POV first but Dr. Roberts. ****Sarah xo P.S. Thank you to all who review this story, I don't need a lot of reviews to make me happy but just to see my email inbox full of alerts makes me smile...thank you :D**

Throughout the many times Dr. Martin Roberts had seen his patient Gabriella Montez, he had never seen her look truly like a girl contemplating suicide. Of course there was no real stereotype for a patient like that but Gabriella always came into her therapy sessions with her head held high. She always tried to put up a strong front, even though after her session it would break down before the doctor's eyes. She always appeared to be a normal teenager, who was withdrawn and shy and as soon as she sat down in her familiar chair she would lash out at nearly every question Dr. Roberts would ask her.

This particular Friday as Dr. Roberts sat in his black leather recliner, his coffee and clipboard full of notes ready in his hand he expected the same Gabriella Montez to walk through the door and sit in her chair. She would cross her legs, fold her arms, frown in annoyance and begin with a hateful rant about her mother. However, as Gabriella entered the doctor's office she did not at all seem like a normal teenager and Dr Roberts was immediately alarmed by her demeanour.

She looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks, although he'd only seen her the day before. Her brown eyes had dark circles beneath them yet as she briefly looked up he noticed the raw red tinge in them which indicated she'd been crying for a long period of time. Although it was quite a humid spring afternoon Gabriella was dressed in an oversized sports jumper and trackpants, her arms crossed across her chest in a vulnerable position against an invisible cold front. She didn't slam the door behind her like she usually did; instead she closed it carefully and quietly.

"Good afternoon Gabriella." He greeted her in his usual tone. Dr Roberts expected her to reply with a smart comment or reply. She merely nodded in his direction, acknowledging his presence and she shuffled across to her familiar seat.

Her head was not held high, she had no confidence at all. It was if she had been stripped of all her courage and her vulnerability was exposed to the world. She slowly sat down in her seat, the leather crunching as her weight fell on top of it. She didn't cross her legs, her arms remained wrapped around her and her head was bowed, with her dark curls messily falling to cover her face.

"How was today?" He slowly asked her, he was extremely anxious of this entire situation they were now in.

"Illuminating." Gabriella replied without one hint of sarcasm or irony in her tone. She was completely serious.

"How so?"

"I was made to understand the truth." She looked up at him, her tone monotonous as if she'd been brainwashed. Her eyes flickering anxiously when she said 'made'.

"Which truth is this?"

Gabriella locked eyes with his own and the doctor shifted uncomfortably in his chair and she shook her head. She simply refused to speak to him and it remained that way for the entire session. She did not say one word and after a few minutes she actually fell asleep on him. Realising today was not the time for a session; the doctor left Gabriella to her slumber for a moment and went into his waiting room to find one person.

She was there, holding her handbag stiffly in her hands as she looked over at the wall clock.

"Ms Montez?" He approached the woman who looked over at him innocently, and stood up.

"Dr Roberts...whatever is the matter?"

"Gabriella...she...well she's asleep. She doesn't really seem like herself today..."

Her mother sighed. "Ah yes...well you see doctor. This is the day her father died...a year and a half ago."

Dr Roberts tried searching Ms. Montez's face for a hint of remorse, and was yet to find any.

"Oh I see. Also, I have been trying to get her to open up a bit more on some deeper issues. She doesn't really participate until I mention your late husband...just earlier now she mentioned something about being made to understand the truth...do you know what it is she is referring to?"

Ms. Montez barely made any movement and she clasped her hands, "Doctor...my daughter obviously is troubled. Half the time I don't know what it is she is talking about," Dr Roberts saw tears begin to well up in Ms. Montez's eyes, "She obviously misses Carlos, her father, and all I try to do is make her happy. She always refuses me though; nothing I do is ever good enough."

She shook her head in desperation and the doctor was having a hard time figuring out if she was lying or not. "I'm her mother. I love her with all my being and I can't stand to see her sad. She's crying all the time, screaming...she's just so unhappy. I pray for her of course, I pulled her out of that god forsaken school, keep her away from that awful boy and still she cries."

Dr Roberts sighed, "No offence but these actions I believe, even though with good intentions behind them, have had negative effects on Gabriella."

"Surely not doctor. I'm her mother; I know what is right for her. Which is why I'm hoping you'll allow her to go onto anti-depressants." Ms. Montez looked up at him hopefully.

Dr Roberts usually treated his patients suffering depression with anti depressants which he was authorised to write a prescription for. Gabriella had seemed like she was recovering though until recently and now the doctor wasn't so sure he should be keeping her off of them.

"Please doctor...relieve her pain a little bit. I can't stand to see her cry anymore." Ms Montez broke down into hysterics and the doctor, however unbelievable the tears were, felt a tinge of compassion. He didn't want Gabriella unhappy any longer either. "I'll agree to one prescription, we'll see how they go. However, these are no substitute for her therapy and they can in no way replace her deepest emotions, please know that."

"Oh...thank you doctor."

Dr Roberts filled out a prescription and handed it to the now calmer woman and he went back inside his office to wake up Gabriella. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and immediately wrapped her arms around herself again.

"I'll see you after the weekend Gabriella. You should really clean up and rest." He advised her and she merely nodded and quietly left the room. As she left the unnerving sensation of Ms. Montez and her words and fake tears surrounded him. Something wasn't right.

----

Troy twiddled his fork in his fingers, the anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach driving him crazy. He was having dinner with his parents and he hadn't eaten one bite.

"Troy, stop playing with your food please and eat it." Lucille Bolton, his mother, sighed in exasperation and Troy sighed and tried to digest a mouthful of mashed potato.

His father sat to the left of him and Troy could feel his eyes on him as he also ate dinner in silence. They hadn't spoken since their argument yesterday and at school today they refused to acknowledge each other. Actually, Troy refused to acknowledge anyone at school today.

"You two are awfully quiet tonight. Is it because of the game tomorrow?" Lucille obliviously asked and Troy rolled his eyes. He really wasn't looking forward to the game tomorrow against Albuquerque Grammar, he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate during it.

"No. It isn't the game which is on Troy's mind." Jack Bolton disdainfully replied and Troy slammed his fork down with a clang.

"You really need to get over it." He replied annoyed and Jack's eyes became slits.

"You need to start treating your parents with respect. Start treating your team with respect. You have to be focused Troy."

Knowing he didn't want to stick around to hear this he angrily stood, "I am focused."

"Oh really? Is that why you miss every play and shot in practice? Chad says you haven't spoken to the team all week."

"Is Chad your little resource now?"

"I don't need a resource to tell me why you've lost your focus Troy."

"What is going on?" Lucille asked curiously and Troy sighed in annoyance.

"Troy here is going to throw his future away over a girl! He's so wound up in her problems that he has lost all concentration."

Troy frowned angrily, "Not this again dad. Gabriella's problems are something you don't know anything about. I'm sorry this makes you so upset but right now she is more important to me than a stupid match against Albuquerque Grammar!"

Jack looked like he was about to explode but before he could Troy stormed out of the dining room and straight to his room, slamming the door and locking it. He couldn't believe he had just said that, but he had meant every word. He couldn't give a damn about his future or basketball all he cared about was making sure that Gabriella was ok and to do that he'd have to figure out what was really going on. There just seemed to be this big, dark, mysterious cloud hanging over her and he couldn't just wait until it exploded with rain to find answers, he'd need to find them himself.

As he lay on his bed contemplating all of this the time passed by quickly and soon enough it was 10.30. Anxiously he grabbed his phone, dialling the familiar number and after about five rings it sounded as though someone answered. All Troy was able to hear was a crackling noise and the sound of running water in the background, like a shower.

"Hello? Gabi?" He asked into the phone curiously and again all he heard was the running water. "Gabriella?"

Finally he heard someone breathing heavily into the phone and a small sob echo through the receiver.

"T...Troy...?" A small voice asked into the phone and Troy froze realising it was Gabriella who was sobbing quietly, the running water still in the background. "Yeah, it's me. Is everything alright?"

"Troy?..." Her voice became shaky, scaring him and he frantically spoke into the phone.

"Gabriella, what's wrong? What's happening?"

However no voice replied, the running water wasn't to be heard, all that he heard was the dial tone. Troy's own hands were shaking now and without a second's thought he threw on his jacket and grabbed his truck keys. Running down the staircase, he dodged his sleeping parents in the living room and run outside to his vehicle. He could care less of the speeding limit and after about five minutes of driving, only Gabriella on his mind, he pulled up in front of her house. The house lights were all turned off and getting out of his truck he knew ringing the doorbell wasn't the best plan of action.

Walking over the front garden he noticed a side gate, which he quietly opened and he made his way into her backyard. From the backyard he noticed a light on in a room which had an adjoining balcony which conveniently had a large, branched tree beside it. Hoping and praying the bedroom was Gabriella's and not her mother's, he climbed the tree carefully and told himself not to look down...he wasn't so good with heights. Eventually he had made it in a burst of adrenaline and before him he saw a dimly lit large bedroom. Sighing in relief that it wasn't Ms. Montez's room, he cautiously opened the balcony door and entered it.

It was a rather neat room with a bookcase, desk, dressing table, stereo and double bed. Lying strewn on the floor was a large black jumper and tracksuit pants which were before another doorway. Troy then heard the familiar running water and he knew it was her bathroom and then he could just make out soft sobs also coming from behind the door. Slowly he made his way towards the bathroom, hoping he wasn't invading on Gabriella's privacy and once he opened the door the sight before him broke his heart.

There, sitting up against the wall of the open shower, in only her underwear and a singlet top, the water streaming down upon her shaking frame was a sobbing Gabriella. Her hair was dripping down her shoulders, she was hugging her legs, her eyes were red from crying and her lashes soaked from the water. Troy slowly walked towards her and she didn't even look up, her eyes were transfixed on the shower floor. As he got closer, he saw her object of view; it was a single razor blade lying in a puddle of water which thankfully didn't have a trace of blood on it.

"Gabi..." His voice broke and, without thinking of getting wet, he stepped in and sat down beside her and he gasped at how cold the water was when it hit him. No wonder she was shaking.

Gabriella finally looked up and into his eyes, relief washing over them, "I didn't do it...I...stopped myself..." She pleaded with him to believe her and Troy immediately embraced her small frame allowing her to cry into his shoulder, her tears mixing with the water droplets. Lifting his arm up above him he reached for the hot water knob and she seemed to sigh in relief as the warm water rushed over them both.

"Is that better?" He softly asked her and looking up Gabriella cupped his cheek. He leant into her hand, so glad to finally be able to hold her again.

"It is now." She softly pressed their wet lips together and Troy savoured the brief contact before he returned to holding her close as she sniffled into his shoulder.

He had a million questions running through his head but he was afraid to ask any of them; what if he said the wrong thing? What triggered her to think of cutting again? Was it the vase? Her mother? Another reason? Would she able to talk to him about it now? What about therapy? Was it not helping her? What would've happened if, god forbid, she did try to cut herself again? What if she contemplated suicide? Troy swallowed the lump in his throat and once he felt Gabriella start to shiver again he stopped the water, and led their soaking wet forms to get some nearby towels.

"Look...you're shaking..." He wrapped a towel around her and rubbed her arms, trying to get her warm. She smiled meekly and he also wrapped himself in a towel. Silence prevailed again and neither of them said a word as they went back into her bedroom, Gabriella leaning against her wall and Troy opposite her.

"Gabi...uh...wh- what?" He tried to think of the words and Gabriella closed her eyes.

"This is the day my father...died." She said the last word quietly and tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's my entire fault." She shook her head and Troy frowned, how could her father's death be her fault?

"Don't say that, how could it possibly be your fault?" He leaned in closer to her, wiping her tears.

"My mother told me it was. If I hadn't been born my father wouldn't have cheated and then she wouldn't have had to—" Gabriella's eyes widened in fear and Troy looked her over carefully as she stopped mid sentence. She looked terrified.

"Wouldn't have had to what? What about your mother?" He pressed on and she shook her head, hiding her face.

"Please forget I said that."

"Gabi—"

"No Troy...please forget that." She looked up at him fearfully, her hands shaking in his own and reluctantly he nodded.

"Please...when you're ready you have to talk to me Gabriella..."

"I'm not ready now."

"I understand. You better get some sleep now..." He began to stand up but she held stong onto his hands and pulled him back down.

"Troy...don't leave...please..." She desperately looked into his eyes and he nodded.

"I won't...I won't leave you Gabi." He softly replied, embracing her in his arms as she clung to his wet jacket. He couldn't sleep that night as Gabriella lay in his arms, her face peacefully up against his chest. He couldn't get the image of her shivering on the shower floor, a razor before her out of his mind. Or the words she ominously spoke earlier...what had happened to her father? Could this be a missing piece to Gabriella's puzzle?

**A/N: How was it? ****A bit better?**** I'd love to hear your thoughts, and theories.**


	10. Not to Use In Vain

"Gabriella Anne Montez! Why in heaven's name is this door closed?!"

Troy groaned as the loud, shrill voice rang out again. This was all starting to become a really annoying dream having Ms Montez wake him up from his slumber. Adjusting in his position on the hard floor he felt a weight beside him snuggle up to him more. Wait a minute...the floor? Why the hell was he on the floor?

Squinting open his eyes in alarm Troy looked around to find he was in Gabriella's bedroom with her sleeping figure cuddled up beside him. It wasn't a dream, last night however terrifying had really happened and that really was Ms Montez banging on the bedroom door.

"Gabi...Gabi...wake up." Troy whispered anxiously to the sleeping girl who moaned in annoyance.

"I don't want to go to church today papa..." She grumbled and Troy sighed sadly at how childlike she sounded, she really missed her father.

"Gabriella open up this instant!" Ms Montez shouted out again, banging on the door loudly and Gabriella shot up, her eyes wide.

"Uh...coming mama." She looked over to Troy terrified, and motioned for him to hide in her bathroom. "Lock the door." She whispered to him quickly and she jumped up, throwing her tracksuit pants on. Troy managed to scramble inside the bathroom just as Gabriella opened her bedroom door.

"Sorry, I was just—"

"I called you again and again."

Troy heard her mother grumble and Gabriella remained silent.

"I need to see if your towels need washing." Troy froze as footsteps came towards the bathroom and Gabriella reacted first.

"No! Uh...I mean no. I need to have a shower first."

"Fine but after make sure you come and see me. I need to talk to you about something." Troy breathed out in relief as he heard Ms Montez storm off and Gabriella opened the bathroom door.

"That was close." She breathed out, just as relieved, and Troy managed a weak smile for in the corner of his eyes he caught the razor blade lying on the shower floor. Gabriella also caught his line of view and sighed.

"Troy...about last night..."

"Has that happened before?" He asked her softly and Gabriella nodded slowly.

"I just managed to stop myself this time. If it hadn't been for you I...well I—"

"I don't even wanna think about it." Troy muttered worriedly and Gabriella nodded, catching him off guard as she embraced him tightly.

"Thank you."

Troy kissed her head, "I'm just glad you're alright." He was about to kiss her again when a loud buzzing came from his jeans pocket.

"Crap..." He muttered in annoyance, and reluctantly he pulled away from Gabriella to check who sent him a message to his cell phone.

"Double crap..." He whispered frantically. He'd completely forgotten about his basketball game, which would be starting in twenty minutes. His father was messaging him along with about ten missed calls.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella worriedly looked up at him, her large eyes shining and it took all of his strength to resist the urge to stay in her arms.

"Basketball...I uh...well the match is in less than twenty..." Troy apologetically stroked her cheek and Gabriella smiled softly.

"Wat cha waiting for Wildcat?"

"Will you be ok?" He looked her over, hoping to God nothing would happen while he was gone.

"Stop worrying about me. Go and win for your team." She kissed him softly and she led him to her balcony, grasping his hands.

"I want to see you again." He hopefully added and Gabriella frowned thoughtfully.

"Well, tomorrow I'm being dragged to church with my mother. She'll try and make all the old pillars and priests talk to me, I'd love it if you were there. It's Our Lady of Mount Carmel...opposite the townhouses."

Troy nodded in agreement. His family weren't at all religious so he never went to church, but he could tell Gabriella didn't want to spend time alone with her mother and a bunch of strangers and he wasn't just going to abandon her. He said his goodbye to her, and every step he took back to his truck, and every second he drove to East High he hoped he'd see her again –safe and sound.

----

Troy actually fell asleep that night with a smile on his face. He had turned up to the game with ten minutes left to warm up and for his father to yell at him. Now, he couldn't explain why or what exactly happened but as soon as the ball touched his hands he felt like a new man. He was actually making the right plays, getting all his shots and steals and yelling all the exact instructions to his team as if it was a second language. They'd won the game by ten points.

"Troy, what happened? You're like a changed man." His father had exclaimed, talking after their fight civilised and Troy couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm not sure." He had the strangest feeling it had something to do with Gabriella.

The next morning he woke up at 8.30 and to the surprise of his mother had breakfast before anyone and was out of the house by 8.50. He couldn't wait to see Gabriella again, even if her troll of a mother would be there. Parking his car, and walking through the carpark of the church he spotted a conservatively dressed Ms Montez leading a bored Gabriella towards the entrance.

"Gabi!" He yelled out to her and her head shot up in excitement, and catching him off guard she ran to him, and jumped into his arms.

"Oh thank god you're here."

"Gabriella...we have to get inside." Ms Montez hurried over, her lips pursed in annoyance as she spotted Troy and her daughter embraced. "Don't think Troy will be joining us."

"Mother anyone is welcome at church."

"Not him."

"If he doesn't come in then I don't." Gabriella raised her voice a little and Ms Montez looked around nervously.

"Don't you dare cause a scene, the whole congregation can hear."

"Then I suggest you leave us alone, there's no telling what I could blurt out." Troy noticed Gabriella basically shoot dagger from her eyes at her mother and all the colour drained from her face.

"You sit in the back." She briefly spat and stormed inside the church, Troy and Gabriella following behind her.

"What was that about?" He asked curiously and she squeezed his hand.

"It's not important."

"Not important I—"

"Gabriella, how are you my child?" Troy heard Gabriella quietly groan and plaster a fake smile and he squeezed her hand reassuringly as an elderly man came over to them, from his attire it was obvious he was a priest. He smiled friendly at them both, giving Gabriella's shoulder a squeeze.

"I'm doing just fine Father Henderson." She sweetly rang out and Troy could easily detect the pain beneath her words.

"We miss having you at our services. Your mother says you've been poorly lately."

"She did?" She hissed out, eyeing Troy and turning back to the elder man. "I'm afraid to say that it has in fact been my mother who has been poorly."

"Oh really?"

"I really care about her father and I hope you will especially pray for her during mass this morning. She's been sneaking out to all hours at night, and I hope she isn't doing what I think." Gabriella put on a worried act and Troy tried to stifle a laugh as the priest soaked all this information up, his eyes widening.

"Oh child, I will. Would you like me to talk to her later? See how she is doing?"

"Thank you so much father." She sweetly smiled again and the priest turned his attention to Troy.

"Who might this young man be?" He asked curiously, noticing the two holding hands and Gabriella looked up at Troy smiling, this time a real smile.

"Father, this is my boyfriend Troy Bolton."

Boyfriend...hmmm, Troy liked the sound of that.

"Very nice to meet you son. Everyone is welcome at our congregation, which is about to start so I'll talk to you later Gabriella." The priest smiled brightly and walked off and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about that. My mother is like a catholic suck up so the priests always come and talk to us."

"You got her back good though." He smirked and Gabriella chuckled.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face."

Troy, having never attended a full mass before, had thought church was going to be extremely boring. It would be all singing, praying, kneeling and eating disgusting bread. Well, he wasn't thinking that after the mass because he had spent it with Gabriella Montez.

She had led them to the far most pew from the altar where basically no one could see them and she began pointing out all the people who attended church regularly. They then began giggling as she retold the story of one time when her mother had knocked over the bowl of holy water as they made their way inside the church one morning. Their chuckles didn't go unnoticed because Gabriella's mother turned back from her seat at the front and gave them a death glare.

Troy then decided he wasn't going to give any more reason for Ms. Montez to hate him and he tried to listen to Father Henderson's extremely boring and monotonous homily about god knows what. Well, he was listening until he felt a hand land on his knee, just like it had at the movies a week earlier. Turning his head sharply to look at Gabriella she seemed unfazed by it all and seemed to listening to the sermon with interest. Troy shifted in his uncomfortable seat, trying his very best to ignore the hand yet it slowly and agonizingly crept up his thigh and Gabriela bit her lip cheekily.

"Gabi...not...here..." He managed to coherently whisper yet Gabriella ignored him, she slowly rubbed down his groin and he leant back in his seat. He opened his eyes for a moment and he noticed on the archway above was a large crucifix and Gabriella's hands made him jolt up. What was he doing? He was in a friggin' church with one scary Jesus looking down on him! Hell, the priest, he was sure, was even talking about saving yourself for marriage and here was his tease of a girlfriend groping him at mass.

"Oh god..." He quietly moaned as he felt himself harden beneath her and her hand worked its magic. Gabriella smirked and whispered in his ear.

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain Troy..." Just by the husky tone of her voice he felt himself almost spill over the edge. Unfortunately Gabriella was unable to finish, leaving Troy hanging breathlessly, because everyone was now standing for prayer. Gabriella stood up, her hands innocently clasped and Troy awkwardly stood, making sure he held a hymn book inconspicuously over his crotch area.

"You're an evil one Montez." He breathed out in her ear as she pretended to pray.

"Don't worry Wildcat. If you pray hard enough I may just continue what I started." She bit her lip and Troy tried not to fall back into his seat.

----

After his eventful first time at church he reluctantly left Gabriella with her mother who was looking livid. Gabriella couldn't stop laughing though because Father Henderson had that talk with Gabriella's mother which he promised. Troy just knew Ms Montez would punish her so that night he drove over to Gabriella's house and climbed the familiar tree up to her balcony.

It was unlocked again and as he cautiously made his way into the room he was caught off guard by some off tune humming. Looking over at Gabriella's bed he discovered the noise was coming from a lump underneath the covers and he thought the scene looked quite humorous. However, as he pulled the covers back it didn't seem so funny anymore.

Gabriella wasn't singing for the pure fun or silliness of it, she was humming because she was off in her own little dream land. She really looked out of it, as if she wasn't in touch with reality at all or she was high.

"Oh hello Troy Bolton..." She seemed to sing and continue with her unknown tune. Her eyes were almost rolling to the back of her head and as she sat up, she hit her head with a thump on the headboard.

"Whoops..." She giggled and Troy worriedly sat beside her, kissing her ehad softly.

"Is everything ok?"

"Oh, it's really great. I feel great, don't you?" She smiled goofily and he smelled her breath, she hadn't been drinking.

"You're not sick or anything are you?" He felt her head and she didn't have a temperature.

"Of course not. I'm as fit as a fiddle." She giggled again, followed by a huge yawn.

"You haven't been drinking have you?"

"My mother doesn't let me drink." She sleepily replied, laying her head on her pillow.

Then it struck in Troy...her mother. She could've done something to Gabriella. "Has your mother given you anything?"

"She gave me some pills..." Gabriella lazily replied and Troy's eyes widened in fear.

"Pills? What kind of pills?"

"To make me feel better...she gave me a whole bunch." She drifted off to sleep and Troy shook his head in confusion. What kind of pills could Gabriella mean? What she was given too many? He couldn't risk it, so that night he again slept beside Gabriella, making sure she was safe.

Now there was one more thing he was frightened of hurting Gabriella besides her urges to cut again, it was Gabriella's mother.

**A/N: The story is going into more angst and drama now. I hope you're catching onto the clues, some of you have your theories and they should be answered soon.**

**I'm not sure if I wrote this chapter very well, it was more of a filler.**

**BTW, I have nothing against Catholicism. I go to a catholic school even. So this wasn't meant to cause offence or be sacrilegious in anyway.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Troy invites Gabriella to an important event at East High and it leads to special evening. Gabriella's mother also makes a very bad decision concerning Dr. Roberts.**


	11. A Smile to Light Up the Room

Dr Roberts sat back in his chair comfortably and checked his watch again. It was now 4:50 pm and Gabriella had still not arrived for her appointment which was supposed to have started five minutes earlier. Considering she was never late for her appointments it was quite unusual and the doctor intercommed his secretary.

"Yes doctor?"

"Is Miss Montez out there for her appointment?"

"No sir she isn't. Would you like me to contact her?"

"Yes please. It's not like her to be late."

In those few seconds that his secretary connected him to the Montez's phone a million and one scenarios ran through his head, each one as bad as the next. He was relieved however when Ms Montez answered.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Montez this is Dr Roberts here. Will Gabriella be turning up to her appointment this afternoon?"

There was a pause before the woman replied solemnly, "Oh doctor I was just about to contact you. I'm afraid Gabriella won't be coming to any more therapy sessions from now on."

The doctor landed back in his chair in disbelief, "I beg your pardon?"

"Well I'm coming to realise these sessions aren't helping Gabriella in the slightest...and she has these pills now—"

"Ms. Montez, I gave you that prescription on the proviso that they would not at all replace valuable therapy time. They cannot cure her Ms Montez." The doctor sighed exasperated, he was afraid something like this would happen. Gabriella was in no state to stop her therapy, only a week ago she admitted to wanting to cut herself again.

"Apparently neither can you doctor. I know what is best for my daughter. Your cheque will be arriving in the week."

"Please Ms Montez, I ask you to reconsider. Gabriella is in too vulnerable a condition at the moment, and you must realise you are refusing professional advice."

"I do understand. Goodbye doctor."

"No I—"

The doctor threw his phone down in anger as Ms Montez hung up on him and all he was left with was the dial tone. He couldn't believe what had just happened and he knew it would do Gabriella absolutely no good.

He couldn't help but feel responsible for this all happening. He was the one who consented to giving Ms Montez the anti-depressants prescription and now Ms Montez was convinced they could help her. Sure, if used properly they could provide some temporary relief, help the patient maintain a positive attitude yet they could in no way cure patients' deepest emotions. Gabriella was a very troubled teenager and her pain and sadness could not be cured by pills, and he was afraid Ms Montez would use them in a way to just keep her daughter off her hands.

Sighing in frustration the doctor packed up Gabriella's files and he couldn't help but feel like he had failed her. He knew if Gabriella was to survive this, she'd have to find the strength within herself.

----

A whole five days had passed since Troy and Gabriella's church jaunt and Troy found Gabriella a little out of her right frame of mind on Sunday night. After that night he made sure Gabriella was sleeping peacefully and he made it to school on time and actually paid attention. He had caught up on all his work and every night that week he either rang her or visited her bedroom via her balcony. His parents were less than happy with this situation but Troy tried to sneak back home before they came to wake him up.

During the past Tuesday, flyers were handed out to all the senior students regarding their last chance to buy tickets to the senior prom. Troy inwardly cursed, having forgotten all about the big event which the whole senior class was attending, and he knew the whole school expected him to attend as well.

"Dude you got your tickets yet?" Chad tapped his shoulder during homeroom and Troy shook his head.

"Nah...What date is it again?"

"Are you kidding man? It's this Friday!" Chad practically yelled and the whole class turned to them.

"Oh shit..."

"Who are you going to bring?" Chad asked, rather loudly again and all the cheerleaders and girls in the class leant in a little closer.

"Gabriella, of course." Troy stated and all the girls groaned in disappointment including Chad.

"You can't show up with her. You're the basketball captain for crying out loud...you'll never get Prom King if you show up with Geeky Gabby." Troy turned his back on his friend, choosing to ignore him for the rest of the day. He could care less if he won Prom King or not.

That night as he climbed up her tree and onto Gabriella's balcony, he heard arguing coming from outside Gabriella's bedroom in the hallway.

"You aren't seeing him anymore."

"What are you talking about? I have to see Dr Roberts...for my therapy." Gabriella's angry voice rang out, her mother groaning in frustration.

"You don't need it anymore honey...you're better right?"

"Yeah sure mother...keep living in your dream world."

"Come on...time for your pills."

"I'm not taking them."

"They'll make you all better Gabriella."

"No, they won't. All they do is put me straight to sleep, and keep me off your hands. I'm not taking them tonight." Gabriella shouted and before her mother could respond Gabriella entered her room slamming the door angrily and locking it. Once Troy heard her mother storm away he cautiously entered and was glad to see Gabriella smile once she saw him.

"Hey Wildcat." She sighed, almost in relief and ran over to hug him, embracing him tightly.

"That was some argument you two had."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yeah she was just trying to push those pills down my throat again. I don't even know what they're for."

"Well whatever they were, she obviously gave you too many. You were really out of it when I found you." Troy sighed, brushing away a curl from her eyes and then out of nowhere she caught him off guard by crashing her lips against his own, pulling him as close as she could. He moaned in response as her tongue begged for entry and her hands raked through his hair. Troy, completely taken over by the sensation her lips were bringing, began to back her up and they fell on her bed. Gabriella giggled and Troy, needing air, pulled back looking over her flushed face curiously.

"Wow...ok. What was that for?"

"It's a thank you..." She grinned, stroking his cheek softly.

"What for?"

"For finding me...and I mean not for finding me in the shower or on Sunday night. I mean...you found me, when no one else was looking...so thank you"

Troy smiled, leaning into her hand and lightly kissing her nose, "Well you're welcome but...it's more like you found me."

"What do ya mean?"

Troy grinned sheepishly, "I kinda had this crush on you since you came to our school."

"No way..." She giggled and flushed slightly.

"Yeah...I was just too much of chicken to do anything about it."

Gabriella gently brushed some hair from his forehead, "The Wildcat superstar was afraid?" She giggled yet Troy's smile vanished, and he looked right into Gabriella's brown eyes.

"I'm scared of alot of things..." He knew she understood what he meant because her own smile vanished.

"Me too. I'm hoping though that whatever happens I can keep on fighting, with you by my side." She hopefully looked back into his eyes and Troy kissed her softly.

"That, Gabi, is a promise." He sincerely replied and Gabriella laced her fingers in his own as he cuddled up beside her.

"I like it when you call me Gabi."

"Why's that?" He asked curiously and when she paused he figured she didn't want to answer, yet to his surprise she spoke up.

"My papa used to call me that." She sadly replied and Troy squeezed her hand.

"What was he like?" He hoped she would finally open up to him, even though her father was such a touchy subject.

"He...he was amazing. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect father. Like, I could feel upset or sad and he'd always find a way to make me feel better."

"He sounds like a great man."

"He was. I don't know how he ended up with my mother..." She disdainfully commented. "Then he was gone, and I was left all alone. I didn't have my papa to comfort me, I didn't have him to hold me, or take me out randomly because he felt like ice-cream or to tuck me in at night..." She trailed off and began to shake and Troy held her closer, rubbing his fingers up and down her arm comfortingly.

"How...how did he die?" He asked her gently and instantly regretted it as she became rigid in his arms.

"I'm...I'm not ready to tell you Troy...I'm sorry..." He could sense the sadness in her voice and he kissed her shoulder.

"Hey shhh...it's ok. You don't have to tell me...I'll wait..." After about a minute she seemed to calm down and Troy remembered what he had been planning on asking her.

"Gabi...well, this Friday is the Senior Prom and I know it'll be a real bore and everything but it's sorta mandatory for me to attend...and I was wanting to know if maybe—"

"Yes!" She squealed in excitement, completely cutting Troy off in surprise and she kissed him deeply.

"Wow...that was easy..." He chuckled and kissed her again.

"I've never been to a school dance before..." She smiled excitedly, and Troy's heart swelled knowing he had put that smile there.

"Can you get away from your mother?"

"Yeah...I'll just tell her I'm going to bed early, and I'll pretend to take those stupid pills so she'll shutup about it." She grinned. "I have a perfect dress."

"You do?"

"I've never gotten to wear it before though...my mother thinks the devil made it." She chuckled and Troy smirked.

"Then I can't wait to see it on you..." It was true...he couldn't wait.

So now it was Friday night and his mother was fiddling with his tie for the fortieth time.

"Mum it's alright...I need to pick up Gabriella." Troy groaned in frustration as his mother again undid his royal blue tie and began all over again.

"It needs to sit right Troy..." She frowned in deep thought and finally stepped back looking proud of her work. "There. Oh Jack doesn't he look so handsome?" She gushed and Troy blushed while his dad smirked amused.

"Yes okay honey but I think if Troy doesn't leave now he will arrive too late."

Troy smiled thankfully at his father, yet his mother ducked away and came back with a camera.

"Okay...just a few photos..." She fiddled with the digital camera and Troy groaned.

"No mum...no photos, please."

"Oh come on. Your son only attends senior prom once in his life." Lucille held the camera up and tried to get his whole body into frame and squealed with excitement as the picture of her son came up onto the screen.

"Alright Lucy...he really needs to go.

"Oh ok. Here...please take pictures while you're there. I really want to see Gabriella." Lucille handed Troy the camera which he placed in his pocket, and he also checked for his tickets and truck keys.

"Have a good night..." Jack patted Troy on the back and Lucille hugged him tightly.

"Mum...I need oxygen..." He breathed out and Lucille pulled back then her eyes widened.

"Oh, I almost forgot." When she returned she held a small plastic box which contained a white corsage. "This is for you to give Gabriella. Trust me, white goes with everything."

"Thanks mum. Ok, don't wait up guys." Troy held onto the box and made his way to his truck and sped off to Gabriella's house where to his surprise he found Gabriella waiting in the shadows in front of her house. She smiled brightly as he parked the car and got out to greet her.

"What are you doing out here? What if your mother saw you?" He asked curiously, unable to really see her in the darkness.

"She's asleep, it's all good." Then if Gabriella had said anything after that Troy wasn't able to recall it as Gabriella stepped into the moonlight. He could safely say she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. She wore a v-cut white, lacy dress which stopped at her knees and slightly billowed out and around her waist was a thick royal blue bow which tied at the back. She looked like an angel to Troy, her curls blowing in the wind and her eyes sparkling.

"Troy...Troy is everything okay?" She snapped him out of his daze and he cleared his throat and stepped closer.

"You look beautiful." He kissed her softly and she blushed, straightening out his collar.

"You don't brush up too bad yourself." She smirked, "The blue matches your eyes." She kissed him tenderly again and Troy pulled out the plastic box from his pocket.

"Uhh...my mum said that white goes with everything...luckily you're wearing a white dress." He chuckled and Gabriella gasped at the beautiful corsage which Troy slipped onto her wrist.

"Thank you." She smiled graciously and Troy smirked holding out his arm for her, putting on a phoney British accent.

"Shall we depart Miss Montez?"

"I think we shall Mr Bolton." She giggled taking his arm and Troy opened the door for her with a flourish.

"Your chariot my lady."

"Why thank you kind sir." She replied and sat in the passenger's side as Troy ran to the driver's seat. He had a feeling tonight was going to be perfect, and he would make sure it was because Gabriella deserved it.

Arriving at the hotel in which the prom was being held Troy parked the truck and taking Gabriella's hand led them to the door where Chad and his date were standing.

"Troy my man! You made it." Chad shook Troy's hand and Troy pulled Gabriella in closer. "Hey there Gabriella." Chad acknowledged her briefly and walked with his date inside.

"Don't worry about him...that's probably the politest he's ever going to be." Troy kissed her cheek softly and Gabriella squeezed his hand.

"It's not that I'm worried about...it's the number of death glares I'm receiving from the girl's in the room" She grinned and Troy rolled his eyes, presenting the man at the door their tickets.

"Well I only have eyes for one girl in the room."

"I didn't know you were so corny Troy Bolton." She kissed him gently and Troy chuckled.

"Only for you Montez..."

Troy couldn't stop staring at Gabriella all night, and the way her bright smile would light up the room. He was so glad that she was happy for once, and not worrying about her mother or reliving painful memories. She was dancing, singing to the music, laughing and her smile couldn't be wiped away for anything. Troy couldn't have thought of a better place to be than in Gabriella's arms as they swayed to the music, Troy holding her close as she lay her cheek on his shoulder.

_"__Maybe...you're __gonna__ be the one that saves me and after all...you're my __Wonderwall__."_ Troy sung without even realising it and Gabriella looked up into his eyes grinning.

"I didn't know you could sing"

"Well, my showerhead has been my only audience." He grinned and Gabriella's expression changed, turning quite serious. Troy frowned worriedly.

"Is everything alright?"

She paused for a moment and softly spoke up, looking straight into his eyes. "I love you."

Troy stopped dancing, because he was positive if he continued to move while his heart was beating so fast he'd collapse...and that would be embarrassing. Gabriella stepped back, not finding his silence encouraging.

"Uh...now would be the time to say something..." She softly continued, looking up at him hopefully. Troy however opened his mouth and he could feel the words on the tip of his tongue but he was too shocked to coherently speak them. Gabriella's shoulder seemed to slump in disappointment and she looked down.

"Alright...so not the best time to tell you...I'll just go..." She turned to leave, and as soon as Troy saw her retreating back he'd never been surer of anything in his entire life. He instantly grabbed onto her arm and turned her around so he could kiss her deeply. Gabriella, completely caught off guard by this kiss embraced it and pulled Troy in closer.

"I love you too." He breathed out and Gabriella's smile instantly lit up the room.

What occurred after prom was a little harder for Troy to recollect considering they barely managed to leave the ballroom with their lips connected the whole time, then Troy drove his truck, no more like sped all the way to Gabriella's house and as soon as they were out of the vehicle their lips found each other's once more. Climbing the tree with great difficulty, especially with them laughing so loud they figured they'd wake up Gabriella's mother, as soon as they reached the balcony the invisible force which brought their lips together again worked its magic.

Troy couldn't have asked for a more perfect night as he kissed every part of Gabriella's body, showing her what it was like to be loved again, to be happy again. They showed each other what it was like to have someone you care about love you completely and express that to you in the most beautiful way possible. Troy knew that as soon as they lay down together, basking in the afterglow, that he never wanted o leave the moment again.

**A/N: Heee fluffy endings. This is one of my least angst ridden chapters. It was nice to write Gabriella finally having some fun.**

**I love all your reviews and I hope you'll get the answers you're looking for soon. You may have noticed a Kelly Clrkson lyric in here too ('You found me when noone else was looking) and the lyrics to Wonderwall by Oasis.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Gabriella finds an escape which angers her mother and terrifies Troy.**

**(I only have a couple of chapters left so stay tuned for the big ending!)**


	12. An Escape and Confrontation

**Sunday 6****th**** May 2007**** 9:45pm**

It was now Sunday and after attending another 'eventful' church event with Gabriella Troy just couldn't get her off of his mind. After prom, and their night together, all he was able to think of was her touch, her taste and her beautiful abandon as she lay beneath him. Troy just wasn't able to wait until the next day to see her again so he sped in his truck that night to her house and took the familiar route to her bedroom via the balcony.

Slowly he opened the door and found Gabriella sitting on her bed, her back to the balcony door.

"Gabi...it's me..." He called out to her but she didn't turn around, she barely made a sound. "Gabi?" He asked curiously, shutting the door and walking around the bed. Then as he was walking his foot hit something, and looking down he noticed it was an empty bottle – a vodka bottle. Troy frowned worriedly, picking up the bottle and he glanced at Gabriella and as he got closer he noticed her swaying a little.

"Gabriella?" He asked again and as he finally came into view of her face he dropped the bottle in alarm. Gabriella sat on the bed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head whilst dry tears stuck to her face and what scared Troy the most was the large purple bruise which was formed on her left cheek.

"Oh god..." He breathed out, kneeling in front of her and she glanced at him, a smile playing on her lips.

"Hey T...Troy..."She slurred and Troy winced at the stench of alcohol on her breath.

"Gabi...what happened..." He cautiously traced the bruise with his fingertips and Gabriella giggled.

"Did you know I...I have never...never had alcohol before..." Her voice rose an octave as she grinned.

"Could've fooled me..." Troy sighed, and brushed some hair from Gabriella's eyes. "Why are you drinking..." He said more to himself and jumping up he grabbed a wet cloth from her bathroom and gently dabbed on her bruise.

"Ahhh...it hurts dude..." She frowned and tried swatting his hand away but Troy held strong, holding the cloth to her cheek.

"Gabriella...why are you drinking?"

Gabriella paused for a moment, "...To just escape..."

"Escape...what exactly?"

"Her." She spat out in disgust and Troy froze, anger rising inside him.

"Gabriella...did your mother do this to you?" He carefully asked her and just the expression on Gabriella's sad face gave him all the answers he needed. "Stay here." He jumped up, anger clouding his better judgement, and before Gabriella could protest he threw open her door and barged downstairs.

"Ms Montez!"

The stern woman appeared from the living room and she frowned in annoyance as she saw him standing by her front door.

"What are you doing here? Get out this instant!"

"I'm not going anywhere...you hit your daughter!" He angrily burst out, hitting the door with his fist to stop himself from hitting Gabriella's mother.

"That is absolutely none of your business Troy—"

"If you're hurting the girl I love it becomes my business Ms Montez." He growled and Ms Montez had the nerve to laugh disdainfully in his face.

"You love my daughter? I knew I should've kept her away from you...you're the reason she's this way!"

"Me? All you've managed to do is ruin her life...you can't even call yourself a mother!"

Ms Montez's eyes became slits as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket. "You get out of my house or I'm calling the police."

"Your daughter is drinking alone in her room, she's crying herself to sleep every night, you pulled her out of therapy...you've completely isolated her from everyone—"

"Troy, one last chance or I'm hitting the dial button." She looked deathly serious and Troy closed his mouth, looking upstairs desperately. God he was stupid. He'd been so angry with Ms Montez that he'd abandoned Gabriella and wouldn't be able to see her now because her mother was calling the police.

"Leave. NOW Troy! You are never to see Gabriella again...you even try and I'll make sure you're arrested." She threatened and Troy shook his head in disbelief, threw the door open and stormed outside, slamming it behind him.

He wouldn't confront Ms Montez again, but he wasn't going to stop seeing Gabriella.

**----**

**Monday 7****th**** May 2007**** 11:30am**

Troy was entirely grateful to East High for declaring today as Pupil Free Day because he was about to go over to Gabriella's house and see if she was alright. He had his keys ready and everything until a knock came on his bedroom door.

"Troy honey...you have a visitor." His mother voice spoke up and he opened the door to be faced with Lucille and Gabriella next to her, she'd covered her bruise with make up.

"Hey Gabi..." He smiled warmly at her and she smiled back weakly as Lucille spoke up.

"Well Gabriella if you'd like to stay for lunch you're more than welcome. I'll leave you two alone." She smiled warmly and closed the door behind her.

Troy wasn't really warming up to the awkward silence which was building up between he and Gabriella, she was standing by his door, her arms wrapped around herself.

"So uh—"

"I'm so sorry Troy." She blurted out and Troy looked up surprised as silent tears ran down her cheeks and he walked over to her, embracing her tightly.

"No...no it's alright...I shouldn't have gone after your mother like that..." He stroked her hair and she sniffled.

"I love you." She whispered and Troy kissed her gently, he didn't think he'd ever get sick of her saying that.

"I love you too."

"I shouldn't have drunk a whole bottle like that...also I'm paying for it now with a headache..." She scoffed disdainfully and Troy kissed her head.

"Well it freaked me out a little...why'd you do it?"

"I...I...I don't know. I knew that I never wanted to cut myself again and after my mother hit me...I just wanted to escape for a bit..."

Troy's heart broke at the pain behind her words and he led her over to his bed, cuddling her close.

"Why'd she hit you?"

Gabriella began to shake, "We had another argument."

"What about?"

"You know the pills she was giving me? They were anti depressants. She has basically been overdosing me and when I found them I flushed them down the toilet. So we had a really big fight and then she hit me because of something I said." Gabriella took a deep breath and Troy asked her to continue.

"I said...I said I'd tell the police of what she did."

Troy froze. This was what Gabriella had asked him to forget the night he found her in the shower. This could perhaps be the big secret she was keeping from everybody-the missing piece.

"Wha..what'd she do?"

"I think I'm finally ready to tell you Troy..."

**TBC**

**A/N: Aww sor****r****y to leave you hanging but I'm still perfecting the next chapter.**** It'll be posted asap though. This chapter is really small because the next one will essentially be the cliffhanger. Stay tuned.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The secret is revealed and all events in this story have led up to the final cliffhanger.**


	13. The Only One I Didn't Want to Leave

**Monday 7****th**** May 2007 12:00pm**

"I think I'm finally ready to tell you Troy."

Troy's heart sped up in anticipation as Gabriella sat up on his bed, holding Troy's hands tightly and looking him straight in the eye. He was finally going to understand what the dark cloud was hanging over Gabriella and the mystery of her father's death.

"I'm listening."

"Well my papa...as you could imagine did not really love my mother. He was seeing another woman which I knew of but I promised to not tell mother about her. I couldn't hurt my papa like that, he was finally happy with this woman." She swallowed and Troy squeezed her hands reassuringly.

"However, my mother became suspicious and found out about the affair. This was when we lived in San Diego. Being as religious as she is, adultery was breaking a commandment and one night she lost it. I didn't see it...I was in my bedroom but I could hear them screaming at one another..." Tears snaked down her cheeks and Troy wiped them gently.

"Until...after a few more screams it went silent...too silent. I crept downstairs and...and I found my papa on the kitchen floor...he had a knife in his chest and ...and there was this pool of blood on the floor." She sobbed painfully and Troy's heart clenched.

It just didn't seem to fit. However true the story sounded he could never imagine Ms Montez committing murder.

"She killed him Troy...the police just thought it was suicide but I knew better...she made me swear to keep it to myself..."

Troy remained silent, trying to wrap his head around it all. He just couldn't think of anything to say to Gabriella and his silence wasn't any encouragement at all.

"Troy? Troy say something." She begged and Troy stood up, scratching the back of his neck thoughtfully.

"So...you're saying your mother killed your father?"

"Yeah...I am." She softly replied and Troy threw his head back in disbelief. "You do believe me don't you?" She timidly asked and Troy sighed.

"This...is just...big. I mean...your mother a killer..."

"You don't know what she's capable of." She replied and Troy avoided her gaze, he was utterly speechless. He couldn't think of one word to say and he knew to this day he'd forever regret staying silent.

"You don't believe me. I can't...I can't understand why I told you in the first place." She frowned, and Troy shook his head.

"No Gabi I—"

"No I finally understand why this keeps on happening. I put too much trust in people...and it all ends up fucked." She continued and Troy began to panic, why was she rambling on like this?

"Gabi...please listen..."

"Troy...I...I think I'm just going to go." She whispered, looking up at him through her tears.

"I love you ok?"

"I love you too... I..." He began but Gabriella didn't stay to listen and ran out of his room and all Troy could hear were her sobs resounding in his head.

Why had he said that to her? There she was revealing her secret to him and he couldn't respond. She now thought he didn't believe her and he did...it just came as a shock. Ms Montez had murdered Gabriella's father for being unfaithful and this whole time had been punishing Gabriella for his infidelity. That was why she was so sad all the time, she was holding in all this pain that she just wanted to run away from it all. He'd have to see her soon; once she'd calmed down he'd give her a call.

----

**Monday 7****th**** May 2007 2:45pm**

"Dr Roberts?"

Dr. Martin Roberts sighed in frustration as he was interrupted from his lunch by his secretary on the intercom.

"Yes Mrs Jenkins?"

"Gabriella Montez is in the waiting room, wishing to speak to you."

The doctor dropped his sandwich in surprise and he cleaned up papers on his desk.

"Yes. Send her in now."

This was one call he hadn't been expecting since he was under the impression Gabriella's mother had pulled her out of therapy. He watched the door anxiously and in came a sobbing Gabriela, hugging herself looking like a vulnerable child.

"Dr Roberts?"

"Gabriella...what's wrong?" He worriedly walked over to her and she looked up at him, she looked heartbroken.

"Troy didn't believe me...and I'm sure if you don't then no one will..." She cried out and the doctor sat her in a chair, passing her tissues.

"Shh..Gabriella...what didn't Troy believe you about?"

"About...about my mother killing my father." She quickly cried out and the doctor nearly fell out of his seat. He couldn't believe it but he was rendered speechless.

"That's how he died...that's why I tried killing myself before, when you first met me." She gasped, wiping her tears.

Dr Roberts shook his head, trying to wrap his head around this new information. The reason for Gabriella's pain and sorrow was the fact she had to keep a secret about her mother's murder of her father.

"Oh please you have to believe me..."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright Gabriella?" He frowned, looking her over. It just seemed so strange that one day, after a year of therapy, out of nowhere she'd reveal her big secret...and they weren't even in therapy.

"Oh god...you don't either..." She cried and the doctor shook his head.

"Look...I don't think you're in your right state of mind to be—"

"No I get it doctor...no one will believe me. I'll just have to put up with my mother forever..." She closed her eyes painfully and before the doctor could respond she ran for the door and out of the office.

Dr Roberts breathed out, still in shock of her recent admission. He didn't know whether to believe her or not but he knew that he'd always regret asking her about it sooner.

----

**Monday 7****th**** May 2007 6:30pm**

Troy couldn't explain why but the whole time it took to drive to Gabriella's house his stomach had this nervous feeling. He didn't know whether it was because he was about to confront Gabriella or because of what she'd told her earlier. He was still angry at himself for not telling her anything before she ran off but now he'd have his chance...he had promised he'd help her fight he just hoped she didn't think he'd broken his promise.

Pulling up in front of the house he couldn't shake the anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach. So much so, that his hands were shaking as he climbed up her tree. He swung onto her balcony effortlessly and straightened up. He usually did this and then he was sure to be faced with Gabriella when he looked inside her room.

However, this time as he looked up he found Gabriella asleep on her bed, it looked as though she'd collapsed of tiredness because her arms flopped from the edge and she wasn't in her pyjamas. Silently he opened the door, hoping not to wake her and he made his way over to the bed, this time two more objects coming into view. Troy's heart skipped a beat as he saw an empty bottle of vodka, similar to the one last night, beside Gabriella on the sheets and an empty orange jar – the kind pills were kept in.

The uneasiness in Troy's stomach grew even more as his shaking hands picked up the orange jar and he read the label.

"Pain Killers prescribed for Ms. Elena Montez. ONLY one every 24 hours."

Troy looked around the room for any pills and he dropped the bottle in fear as he didn't find any. His head shot back to Gabriella's sleeping form on the bed as he put two and two together.

"Oh shit Gabi..." He breathed out frightened and before he bent down to check on her he noticed a single piece of paper lying beside her head. With his shaking fingers he picked it up and turned it over, the words which were shakily written would forever haunt him.

_"Troy, you're the only one I didn't want to leave."_

Troy felt the bile rise up in his throat as he looked down at Gabriella. "Oh please god no..." He whispered fearfully and he knelt down beside the bed.

As he came closer to her body his heart froze and he finally noticed Gabriella's chest wasn't rising. It wasn't rising because she wasn't breathing.

"Gabi?...Gabi, it's Troy..." He choked out, feeling as though he couldn't breathe and Gabriella didn't respond. Her beautiful and peaceful face didn't move a muscle and her chest still wasn't rising.

"Gabriella...come on...time to wake up..." He whispered and his eyes began to sting as hot tears spring into them. With a shaking hand he touched Gabriella's arm, which was as cold as ice, and he pushed it a little. Her body moved a little due to the movement then returned to its original position.

"Come on...Gabi..." He shoved her a little again and she barely moved. "Gabi?" He asked, his voice raising an octave as the fresh tears ran in an endless stream down his cheeks and Gabriella didn't respond. She wasn't going to respond ever again because she was gone.

"No...No..." Troy shook his head in disbelief, and then laid it on her chest just hoping he'd hear a heartbeat. There was nothing but silence. "No, no, no, no, no..." His words diminished into sobs as he held Gabriella's body close. The sobs raked his body over and over and Troy felt as though the room was closing in on him, and he'd never be able to breathe again.

Gabriella Montez was gone. She finally escaped and all Troy could do was heartbreakingly cry out to no one, and hold her body close hoping she knew he loved her. She had given up, felt as though there was no hope left and she put an end to her pain. All Troy could think of as he watched sorrowfully as the ambulance took his Gabriella's body away was that she left this world thinking he broke his promise to help her fight.

**A/N: I got a little teary writing this and I'm sorry to all those who saw the trailer and didn't want Gabriella to die. Sorry...**** Oh, and if you'****re a little confuse****d****on how she died s****h****e overdo****sed on her mother's painkillers, downing them with vodka.**

**I'll have another chapter to post. It'****s the epilogue.**

**For all those reading I hope you've come to realise that suicide is not to be taken lightly and is not portrayed lightly in this story. You'll find my final message on this issue next chapter.**

**Thank you so much to all my reviewers...I love you all and you bring smiles to my face. I hope I did justice with this story and you'll read my new**** HSM****fic**** I plan on posting soon.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The epilogue. East High holds a memorial service for Gabriella and Troy chooses to use this as an opportunity**** to**** raise awareness on an important issue.**


	14. Epilogue

Danny Anderson had been a paramedic for Albuquerque Emergency Ward for about three years and he had seen his fair share of sad and tragic deaths. Traffic collisions, house fires, heart attacks, brutal murders and bashings were sadly regular occurrences and Danny knew it came with the job description. However, for as long as he had been in Albuquerque he had never personally reported to the site of a suicide and this Monday night was his first time.

They'd received a call from the mainstream hospital, informing them that a young boy had phoned in claiming his girlfriend had overdosed on painkillers and she wasn't breathing and was without a pulse. Speeding away with his partner Jeremy Lewis in their ambulance they arrived outside the modest suburban home to find the police were already there. The officer led them upstairs, and walking past the living room Danny noticed a hysterical woman crying on the lounge as police questioned her.

"I should let you fellas know...uh...the young man who discovered her...he...he refuses to leave her side." One officer smiled sadly and Danny sighed, he couldn't even imagine what the poor kid was going through; having to find your girlfriend dead.

Reaching the landing Danny noticed the family photos on the wall. They contained pictures of the woman who was crying downstairs and in one of a lone girl, she was wearing a white dress, her curls flowing down her shoulders as she smiled proudly into the camera holding up a candle. It was the girl's first communion and Danny couldn't help but grin. His own little girl, Vanessa, would be having her own first communion next month and couldn't wait to wear her white dress.

Finally the officer led them to a doorway which was lined with police tape and when Danny stepped over the tape he caught sight of the poor girl's body. She was strewn across the bed, lying on her stomach as her hands hung aimlessly over the edge and as they moved in closer Danny gasped at what he saw. She looked so young, she still had her whole life to live and he swallowed knowing it was the same girl from the communion photo. It was hard to believe that such a young, innocent and happy girl in her white dress could give up on life so early.

In plastic bags beside her were evidence of her suicide, it was an empty bottle of Smirnoff and an orange jar which was to contain pain killers but was also empty. He sighed saddened and moving around the bed he finally saw the young man who had made the call. He looked so young too and taking a closer look Danny recognised the kid as the local basketball hero over at East High. He had himself seen the championship game where this boy had shot the winning basket on the buzzer so he had to be none other than Jack Bolton's son- Troy.

Well, if you could see him now you wouldn't be able to recognise him as Troy Bolton. Not the hopeful, happy and golden basketball hero who was celebrated all throughout town, he was now a lost kid...all that reflected in his eyes now was sadness and pain. He was sitting beside the bed on the floor, grasping onto the girl's limp hand as his gaze remained transfixed on a piece of paper on the floor beside him.

"It's such a shame isn't it? She was just so young." The officer sighed sadly and Troy spoke up, his voice shaky.

"Her name is Gabriella..." He informed them carefully and Danny's heart broke for them and that's when it struck him.

Her name was Gabriella...she was only seventeen years old. She was somebody's kid, somebody's girlfriend, somebody's friend and she still felt as though she couldn't talk to anyone and take her own life. He too had a daughter and he knew, as a father, it was his job to be there for her and if he was to do one thing right by her it would be to listen, to love her.

He never wanted to witness again the painful cries of a young boy as he was held back by police as his girlfriend's body was carried away from him. Nobody should live through that.

----

"Ms Montez...please try to calm down..." Sergeant Mitchells cooed to the woman bawling her eyes out hysterically beside him. They were sitting in the living room, whilst the paramedics carried Gabriella Montez's body outside. He found it strange that Ms Montez did not wish to see it one last time.

"Calm down?! My baby killed herself and you expect me to calm down?!" The woman shouted at him and for a moment there the officer highly doubted if this woman was truly upset.

"I'm very sorry for your loss ma'am...however; there has been a discovery in the matter." He solemnly replied and Elena Montez immediately stopped crying, wiping her eyes.

"Oh...such as?"

"The paramedics have discovered a bruise on your daughter's left cheek. It looks fairly new."

The sergeant quickly noticed fear flash across the woman's eyes and she coughed, "Who would hit Gabriella?"

"Mr Bolton has made a statement saying that Gabriella previously told him you hit her."

"Troy Bolton, I'm afraid officer, has never liked me. I also highly doubt he cared anything for my daughter and in such an instance hit her." Ms Montez frowned unconvincingly and the officer shook his head.

"Is that why he is upstairs right now, trying to be calmed down by my officers because he refuses to let them take Gabriella's body away? However you're the one down here on the lounge."

Elena paused for a moment, "It's just an act."

Before Sergeant Mitchells could respond a thump was heard from outside the room on the landing. Into the room came his constable and in his grasp was Troy Bolton his eyes red raw from crying.

"Why do you continue with these lies Troy?" Ms Montez asked, trying to put on a worried voice which the sergeant refused to believe.

"Lies? You're lying to yourself...you're the one who led her to do this!" He screamed out, his eyes dark and he tried to lunge towards her, the constable holding him back.

"Ok...everyone please calm down. Ms. Montez I'm afraid you're going to have to come down to the station with us."

"Whatever for?" She asked offhandedly and Troy scoffed.

"How about for killing your husband..."

Elena froze in her seat, her eyes turning dark. "How dare you bring my late husband into this! He had the same fate as Gabriella..."

"Well that was what was previously thought...that was until we found this in your daughter's hand." Sergeant Mitchells raised a crumpled piece of paper which was in a plastic sleeve.

"A piece of paper?" She smirked, yet the smirk faded once the sergeant began to read it.

"My father, Carlos Montez, supposedly committed suicide in 2006. It was in fact my mother who stabbed him. I can't let the truth die with me...I'm sorry mama but I get to be with papa now..." He paused and looked over to the woman who shook her head in disbelief.

"Elena Montez you're being arrested as a suspect in your husband's murder."

----

Troy blinked. It hurt to blink now...his eyes were so dry because if felt as if he'd shed all his tears throughout the week. He hadn't really cried before that night...

"To present the final speech for our memorial today I'd like to invite up our senior class member Troy Bolton." Principal Matsui's voice rang out throughout the gym and Troy's head shot up; all eyes were now on him.

Shakily he stood up, clutching to bits of paper. One was his speech and the other was the note Gabriella had written him before she died. He refused to let that piece of paper leave his sight, it was something which Gabriella had intended for him and he knew he'd break down if he lost it. He fiddled with his tie anxiously; it was the blue one he wore to prom, the one which Gabriella liked so much.

"It'll be ok son." A comforting voice came from beside him, patting his arm and Troy looked down and managed a weak smile at his father. He couldn't recall now how many times people had said that to him over the past week, or they'd given him their sympathies. Troy couldn't believe some people actually came up to him claiming they knew Gabriella as a great friend...if he recalled clearly none of them treated her with any respect. They ignored her, they forgot about her...

Troy however would always respond with a thanks and walk away just hoping he wouldn't punch someone out. He knew that if he didn't crack sooner or later he'd just collapse. He just felt so angry. Well, at first he could feel nothing but pain, and all these tears which he never knew he had came out in an endless stream. His heart was aching so bad he thought he was having a heart attack and his throat had been hoarse from sobbing.

Then he had tried to think of a way to possibly spin the earth on its axel so he could turn back time and just tell Gabriella he was there for her. That he believed her, that he'd always loved her. He knew he do anything just to see her again, hold her again. So much so the night after her funeral on Thursday, in an action which terrified his parents, he tried running his truck off the road. Troy, however, couldn't remember that night only his mother in the passenger's seat screaming and hugging him telling him never to do that again.

Then on Friday and Saturday he tried denying her death all together. He had woken up and actually told himself she was alive and just waiting for him to go and visit her. He had even driven to her house only to be told to go away by the police patrolling the house.

Troy, as he began to make his way up onto the podium, had finally come to accept she was gone and that no amount of denial or anger would ever bring her back to him. There was just one thing he wanted to know though: why? Why did she do it? Why did she have to leave him?

He knew the actual reasons why...he just wished he knew what she was thinking at the time. So although he had finally solved Gabriella's puzzle in principal there was still that one piece missing – and perhaps he'd never be able to figure it out.

Standing up in front of the student of East High and many parents was very daunting, especially when they begin to whisper all the rumours they heard about you and Gabriella or they sympathetically smile at you. Clearing his throat he adjusted his tie again and placed his notes on the podium.

"When it was first decided that East High hold a memorial service for Gabriella Montez I was at first reluctant. Most of you didn't even know her due to the fact she'd only moved to Albuquerque a year ago, or some of you just wished to walk right by her." He scanned his eyes over the crowd and some looked down guiltily.

"Then I realised that this was the perfect opportunity for you all to get to know her. Because if you had then you would've realised what...what an amazing person she was." His voice broke and Troy clasped onto the podium, he had to hold back his tears. His mother already was dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief.

"She was beautiful. She had the most adorable face with a button nose and incredible brown eyes which could capture your imagination." Troy's heart warmed just thinking of them. "And her smile...her smile could light up the whole of New Mexico if it wanted to." He grinned and a few people in the audience smiled along with him, others beginning to tear. "It was such an innocent beauty, and her smile was what made me fall in love with her in the first place."

He swallowed, continuing, "Also, as some of the teachers have rightfully commented; she was also extremely bright. She was by far the smartest in our year, managing the top GPA in her first six months here and without a doubt would've made valedictorian. She had a bright future ahead of her...she could've done anything..." He smiled proudly as he noticed a couple of the teachers in the rows nod their heads. Scanning the seats his smile faded as he noticed an empty seat which the school thought would've been filled by her mother. However, as of yesterday Elena Montez had been charged of the murder of Carlos Montez. She only attended the funeral.

"The question that is raised though...is why? Why would such a smart and beautiful young girl give up on life? Why did she feel like there was nowhere else to turn? This was a cry for help and all she wanted was for someone to listen to her." Troy closed his eyes painfully and he could feel the hot tears stinging. "She...she was in pain; holding onto so much sadness that she felt as though this was the only way. I hope and pray no one will ever think this way again and with Gabriella's death we can band closer together." He looked out and saw Chad and the other Wildcats listening intently, almost nodding in agreement and Troy smiled at them weakly.

"It's so important that we're all here for each other, and we listen to one another. Not just listening because someone is sad or even depressed but listen through the good times too. We can't just be stuck in our own bubbles with our blinkers on, we have to look out for everyone around us and listen out otherwise we could miss someone's cry for help." He breathed out, the tears filling his eyes and he tried to blink them back.

"I...uh...I didn't listen. When Gabriella needed me the most, when she placed her trust wholly in me I didn't even respond..." Troy couldn't help it; the lone tears silently ran down his cheek and his heart felt like it was breaking all over again. "I know until the day that I die I will regret not telling her what she wanted to hear, telling her I was there and that I always would be. Before I knew it...she...she was gone..." He let out a small sob and his parents frowned worriedly, his mother almost getting up out of her seat but Troy tried to hold strong.

"She went thinking I wasn't there for her but I hope she knows that I love her and I always will..." He wiped his eyes furiously and he heard sniffles coming from the audience. "As you may already know all the donations you made today will go to the American Foundation for Suicide Prevention. I myself hope to someday become involved in their work and I thank all of you who attended today's memorial to honour Gabriella...I'm sure that she's now looking down on us overcome with the amount of support you've shown to her."

He looked around noticing there was barely a dry eye in the gym. "Life, however, must go on and it should be lived to the fullest, learning from the mistakes we've made. Eventually I could learn to live with the loss, the tragedy of her death, the waste and the gaping hole in the fabric of my life. I don't think there will be any closure for me...nor do I want any." His parents looked at him curiously as he continued.

"Because I want to remember Gabriella Montez for the rest of my life, vividly; her laughter, her beauty, her sassy attitude, her moments of joy..." Troy grinned at the memory, " ...and that smile which could light up New Mexico. Although time goes by I will always be in love with you Gabi...rest in peace." Troy briefly looked up at the ceiling as his speech ended.

As the applause from the audience rang out Troy picked up his pieces of paper and walked down from the podium. He would always love Gabriella Montez and he would forever be trying to put together the pieces.

**THE END**

**A/N: Wow. I can't believe this story is over. I'm really proud of the way I wrote it and I hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are awesome and I never expected to get so many reviews for so few chapters.**

**I'd also hope that from this story the message of teen suicide ring****s**** through. I honestly hope no one could ever feel like Gabriella did and if they are they'****ll talk to someone, and that someone will**** be ready to listen. Don't give up on life. This is an issue very close to me so**** I hope**** my message was loud and clear****. Although I live in Australia the American Foundation for Suicide Prevention is real and they do hold memorials to raise funds. They have a great website to check out for more info.**

**I received a couple of reviews claiming they were disappoin****ted with my ending. I understand that everyone wants a happily ever after Troyella ending where they get married and have babies named Hope and ****Destiny .**** However, life is not always that perfect and has great loss and tragedy in it. I never intended a happy ending for this story...sorry.**

**So, again, thank you for reading. If you like my writing you might like to check out my latest story. It's called 'Hearts That Run ****Free****'. It's a total ****Troyella**** love story set in 1891 and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.**

**Love you long time guys, **

**Sarah x**


End file.
